Garambullos
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Porque desde que conoció esa particular planta tomó un nuevo significado para ella, ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor? ¿Cómo sabes cuando has pasado la línea de la lealtad al amor? Jamás entendió como sucedió, ni cuando estuvo en esa línea, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que sin querer se convirtió en la mujer de sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Notas De Autor:**

 _Bueno, luego de desaparecerme aún más tiempo regreso triunfalmente de nuevo a LOK, porque quiero decir que tengo muchas ideas, me he puesto a escribir más seguido y pues este que este fic fue muy accidental, en realidad solo quería hacerlo porque tenía antojo de escribir algo relacionado a un sueño que tuve, pero como no se prestaba la situación para meterlo deje que la idea llegara sola y esto surgió._

 _Cabe destacar que hace tiempo tenía antojo de meterme a explorar esta pareja y creo que me gusta, así que sin más los dejo con este fic, quien guste googlear Garambullo, puede hacerlo para darse una mejor idea de la palabra y es todo por mi parte, espero sea de su agrado, les guste y si no también puedan dejarme un review con su opinión. ¡Saludos a todos!_

* * *

 _Y entonces en el tren de alta velocidad viajaba por los cañones de Gath, miró como el desértico paisaje le mostraba cactus de distintos tipos, pero cuando los miró sintió heridas por todo su cuerpo, eran garambullos._

 _De su cuello saco un pequeño relicario, allí había una foto de la que había sido su madre, pero no solo eso, una espina larga y descolorida, que mostraba haber tenido colores intensos y peligrosos._

 _Su mente voló de regreso a Zaofu, entonces solo una persona entró a su mente._

 _—Opal…— Murmuró_

 _Sintió una opresión en el pecho y Baatar, su prometido al no haberse dado cuenta de nada la miró._

 _— ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _—Lloro porque quiero llorar…— Sentenció limpiándose esa lágrima alejándose de su prometido para ir a otro vagón._

 _Estaba con él, era verdad, pero ella no lo quería a él… Kuvira la quería a ella y los garambullos eran los crueles verdugos que evocaban su recuerdo._

 **Garambullos**

 _By: Lupita Azucena_

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas de los valles de Zaofu, los pasillos de la casa de la matriarca del clan metal comenzaban a llenarse de vida con la presencia de los guardias, puesto que el cambio de turnos era a las 07:00 en punto ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

En la cocina de la casa mayor comenzaban a salir los aromas tan característicos del desayuno, el olor a café, los huevos revueltos, vegetales y sin fin de alimentos que serían servidos en la mesa de la matriarca para alimentarla a ella y a su familia y después los cocineros podrían ponerle la mesa a su guardia personal.

Una vez abiertos los capullos de metal se hacía presente por los pasillos la luz matutina, que iluminaba a una figura que se erguía orgullosa con ese porte soberbio que más de cincuenta soldados y guerreras de las filas de la guardia de Zaofu envidiaba en su general y capitana.

Sus ojos olivas tranquilos e indiferentes vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden y en su lugar en la casa mayor. Luego de constatar aquello iría a la ciudad y quizás podría dormir un poco aunque ya sin responsabilidades, la verdad era que había pasado la noche en vela haciendo guardia y vigilando a los soldados de toda la ciudad.

Kuvira por alguna razón gustaba de las guardias nocturnas, quizás por la tranquilidad que le entregaba la noche, o por la belleza de la ciudad de metal bajo el cobijo de las lámparas de cristal, el metal pulido brillaba opacamente pero reflejaba todo mejor, con colores más similares a los reales, menos brillante y luminoso, quizás tenue y melancólico a los ojos de algunas personas.  
Aunque lo cierto, era que la joven capitana sufría de insomnio por las noches desde edad muy temprana, a pesar de no tener guardia nocturna ella estaba despierta por la noche vagando como alma en pena por los pasillos de la casa mayor, la plaza o los campos cercanos, por lo que hacía unos años decidió aprovechar el tiempo de su insomnio invirtiéndolo en su trabajo, descansando a ratos, durmiendo de día o por la tarde para cuando perdía el sueño salir a patrullar sin ser atacada por el cansancio o la debilidad.

Comenzó a hacer los relevos correspondientes con sus soldados, dio vuelta al pasillo buscando a los soldados restantes encontrando en su camino a la matriarca a quien saludó respetuosamente.

—Buenos días Kuvira— La matriarca iba leyendo un libro que quitó de su vista para observar a su capitana.

—Buenos días Suyin— Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y galantemente beso el dorso de la mano de la matriarca en señal de respeto.

—Tan dulce como siempre— Sonrió la mayor— Quiero que pases por un café cuando termines tus labores, pero no lo degustarás en la cocina, deseo verte en mi oficina ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, sería una dicha— Sonrió.

—Necesito que hablemos de algo serio niña— Reanudó su trayectoria y se retiró dejando a una confundida joven.

A pesar de haber convivido tantos años con Suyin en ocasiones lograba confundirla por completo con sus acciones, a sus seis años en su puesto, en ocasiones no lograba comprender del todo a la matriarca y sin embargo la servía a ciegas muchas de las veces. Pero la matriarca parecía estar contenta con la perfección con la que manejaba sus filas, motivo suficiente para continuar igual.

Un bostezo la tomó desprevenida notando que en realidad necesitaba ese café por lo cual dejó de mirar por ese ventanal las colinas y reanudó sus labores sin pensar en demasiadas cosas más. Pensar mucho no era bueno para ella, lograba sacarla de su calma habitual y convertir su mente en un mar intempestivo.

Terminó sus labores de la mañana, dejó órdenes nuevas a sus soldados para ir con calma a la oficina de la matriarca donde como fue prometido en su escritorio se encontraba una tetera tradicional que despedía un aroma a café y té de dragón delicioso.

—Siéntate querida— Le ofreció asiento la matriarca para comenzar a servir las tazas de metal con la bebida— Imagino que debes encontrarte muy cansada.

—Sabe bien que disfruto servirle a Zaofu, pero la verdad es que pasé una mala noche, normalmente puedo descansar un poco entre rato y rato no obstante esta no fue la ocasión.

—Ese insomnio que sufres debe ser solo estrés Kuvira, trabajas demasiado— Sonrió con dulzura entregándole su taza.

—Ya quisiera que fuera solo eso matriarca— Sonrió mirando el líquido para finalmente degustar su sabor de la forma más refinada.

—A veces pienso que si fueras un chico podría casarte con mi Opal— Soltó una risa— Serias el prototipo perfecto de caballero— La de cabellos grises escudriñó en silencio y con sutileza a la joven del lunar.

—Y si así fuera lo haría con gusto, su hija es muy hermosa— Soltó al viento y sonrió discretamente.

—Gracias

Aceptó el halago a su hija con calma y escrutó con lentitud a su guardia, poseía hombros fuertes, tanto como los del hombre más forzudo, pero de una forma singularmente delicada, su cintura era estrecha, pero sabía de sobra que su abdomen estaba perfectamente torneado… La joven era sin duda hermosa pero sin embargo estaba tan comprometida con su utopía que no se permitía desviarse de su labor para cosas como el amor, pero eso le convenía a ella pues así la tenía disponible cuando la necesitara.

—Disculpe que se lo pregunte de esta manera pero ¿Para qué me llamó? ¿Hay algún problema o necesita que arregle algo?— Preguntó con sutileza y tono de voz completamente servicial.

—En realidad quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo y… quiero encargarte que juntes una pequeña escuadra de soldados junto contigo para que nos escolten a mi familia y a mí en un viaje de no más de cinco o seis días— La miró.

—Si me diera mayor información podría juntar un mejor escuadrón— Argumentó con toda la razón la joven del lunar.

—Bueno lo cierto es que viajaremos con expertos en la corriente de Shi, quiero que examinen si Opal será capaz de controlar algún elemento— Admitió con toda la calma que logró guardar.— Iremos más allá del desierto de Si Wong, a una zona árida de altas planicies.

—Ya veo— Notó en los ojos de la matriarca algo de decepción y cansancio por lo que decidió no indagar más de lo necesario para su misión en esa conversación— Yo me encargare de todo, no sé preocupe.— Volvió a beber del líquido y suspiró.

—Nos marcharemos en tres días— Anunció recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la joven.

—Así que… ¿Quería hablar de algo más?— La miró más relajada al dar por cerrado ese tema que se notaba le causaba dolor a la matriarca.

—Si… Aunque creo que debes estar cansada, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar, deberías ir y descansar, deja tu puesto hasta la tarde, le encargaré a Atenea que se encargué el resto del día.

— ¿En serio?— La miró curiosa.

—Sí, adelante ve a dormir querida, necesitas descansar— La alentó la Suyin.

La joven guardia se levantó con calma y dejó la taza apoyada en el escritorio con delicadez como si fuese a romperse a pesar de estar fabricada con metal.

—Entonces me retiro, si desea verme ya sabe dónde me encuentro— La miró con calma y se inclinó a forma de despedida para salir de la oficina de la mujer.

La mayor observó salir a la joven de porte altivo y suspiró con calma, lo cierto era que de alguna manera hacía un par de años se había vuelto distante de la menor. Suyin selló todo eso cuando le entregó su propio hogar a la joven, una casa cercana a la casa mayor pero que sin embargo no fue del todo bien recibida por la mayor que había vivido al menos nueve años bajo el cobijo de sus alas.

Cuando Kuvira hubo cumplido los dieciséis no supo si lo hizo por deshacerse de la joven o por dejar de tomarla en cuenta como familia pero le entregó su propia casa más al día siguiente de mudarse notó de inmediato que la joven se comportaba distante y respetuosa, de ser una joven más expresiva y cariñosa con todos los miembros de su familia e incluso con ella misma se volvió fría y distante.

Suyin decidió ignorar ese comportamiento para ver a la joven como un soldado más, porque no era nada más que la escolta de su hija Opal que a pesar de ser bastante tranquila quería evitar que la molestaran por su condición de aún no haber despertado ninguna habilidad.

Sus hijos estaban molestos con su decisión pues con el tiempo habían visto a la muchacha como una hermana más, pero con su decisión incluso ellos comenzaron a pensar como la matriarca respecto a Kuvira, ella no era más que una guardia más de los muchos que los protegían y velaban por su seguridad.

Aunque nunca imagino que la joven se destacaría de todos los guardias por hacerse respetar ante los demás, con peleas, luchas, golpes y castigos severos para ella en consecuencia de sus riñas, eso sumado a que si bien era excelente con el metal control se perfeccionó hasta tal grado de poder luchar con cinco guardias de los más experimentados y ganarles con suma facilidad.

Suspiró con pesadez y sintió en su pecho el peso de sus acciones, pero la verdad es que era tan orgullosa que quizás nunca aceptaría que había hecho mal.  
Desafortunadamente en los últimos días e incluso hacía unos años notaba algo que no le acaba de gustar, su hija Opal mostraba mucha admiración por la guardia, notaba que cuando Kuvira le ayudaba o se prestaba a charlar con ella sus ojos se perdían, la sorprendía con las mejillas encendidas al nombrarla e incluso si necesitaba algo insistía en que la chica del lunar cumpliera sus antojos distrayéndola en más de una ocasión de sus responsabilidades, Opal sentía algo por Kuvira y eso no le agradaba.  
Comentó a la joven eso de que podría casarla con Opal si fuese hombre con el único fin de ver sus reacciones ante la suposición y encontró quizás lo que no deseaba «Tú también sientes algo, lo sé Kuvira, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes dos estén juntas» Suspiró

* * *

La joven guardia caminó por los pasillos mirando con nostalgia todos los lugares de la casa hasta llegar a la sala que se interponía entre ella y su salida de esa enorme casa llena de dolorosos recuerdos.

Miró la foto donde aparecía toda la familia de la matriarca, entonces una especie de corriente recorrió su cuerpo, el peso de la melancolía llenó su pecho y suspiró llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

Escuchó pasos suaves y tímidos como los de un pajarillo y entonces supo de quien se trataba, ni más ni menos que de Opal, junto con los gemelos Wing y Wei la menor e hija única mujer de la matriarca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— La miró la joven menor.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya me retiraba— Hizo afán de irse antes de ser sujetada por la suave mano de la menor— ¿Necesitas algo Opal?— Se volteó mirándola con calma.

—Nada… Solo decirte que lo siento— La observó a los ojos un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

La mayor la miró de forma inquisitiva puesto que no entendía bien a que se refería y porque tan repentinamente le dedicaba aquellas las palabras llenas de remordimiento.

—No creo que me hayas hecho nada como para necesites disculparte conmigo Opal— Acarició sus manos con calma— Ahora si no me necesitas lo mejor será que me retire, debo descansar.

Se separó de la menor sintiendo la intensidad de su mirar sobre ella, la mayor simplemente bloqueó cualquier sensación que pudiera causarle ser seguida con la mirada y salió de la casa de la matriarca, caminó hasta llegar a su casa, donde entró con un poco de prisa de acostarse a descansar.

Se quitó las botas y se despojó de la armadura completa y de su túnica, quedando así únicamente en una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón holgado, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, comenzando a pensar en todo lo sucedido a lo largo de la mañana.

A veces sentía que su lugar no se encontraba en realidad en Zaofu, en ocasiones deseaba irse lejos y hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, no volver jamás para que Suyin en verdad la valorara o solo para sentirse libre al fin.

Una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios sonriendo con ironía, la verdad era que en Zaofu no era nada, así que daba lo mismo si se iba, moría o seguía allí. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, era verdad que no debía pensar demasiado o terminaría por destruirse a sí misma. Constantemente sus pensamientos la llenaban de odio contenido que no deseaba hacer explotar contra ninguna persona… Así que era mejor que descansara.

 _Un sueño en el que deseaba que su paz fuera menos efímera._

 _Sin pesadillas, sin esa mujer tan parecida a ella pero tan diferente a la vez._

 _Sin ver como "ella" les hacía cosas horrendas a los demás_

 _Sin cargar con cadenas ajenas_

 _Solo quería descansar._

* * *

Entonces los días pasaron con rapidez cuando menos lo imaginó estaba envuelta en un dirigible, en la habitación principal con la familia Beifong, parada junto con un compañero suyo, ambos en silencio observando, rectos e imperturbables como estatuas que debían tomar vida si había problemas, era así la vida del guardia.

Se dirigían a los cañones de Gaht, el viaje duraría por lo menos dos días, aunque lo más seguro era que los inquietos gemelos comenzaran a causar estragos antes de llegar al no tener mucho con que divertirse estando a 2000 metros del suelo.

La primera noche hizo su guardia como de costumbre, la matriarca le había prohibido hacerlo para que descansara pero sus demonios le impedían cerrar pestaña, por lo que se levantó con los pantalones con los que dormía, vistió su torso desnudo con una blusa negra sin mangas, y caminó hasta llegar a la punta de la nave, donde yacían las enorme ventanas y podía deleitarse con el paisaje nocturno, sus ojos paseaban detallando lo que era visible, era hermoso a pesar de comenzaban a avistarse las primeras muestras de suelos montañosos. Cambiando los suelos fértiles y llenos de vegetación a unos más áridos y con menos elevación pero no por eso mínima.

Al día siguiente cumplió sus tareas con el peso de pasar la noche en vela aunque sumándole a su cansancio la sorpresa de luego de muchos años ser invitada a la misma mesa que los Beifong.

—Kuvira… El desayuno es para todos, tus compañeros están aquí por favor acompáñanos a desayunar— La alcanzó la matriarca.

—Lo siento yo… Aún no termino mis labores— La miró— Puedo comer con chef más tarde.

—Para nada, ahora vendrás y te sentarás en esa mesa con todos jovencita— La reprendió llevándosela a sentar a la mesa.

Se fue con la matriarca ligeramente incomoda, no se sentía oportuna pero no podía esquivar sus peticiones sin verse grosera o malagradecida, no era como que le desagradara la idea de degustar su alimentos, pero el estar allí le evocaba vagos recuerdos de la niñez, estaba harta de recordar, afortunadamente durante las comidas todo salió bien sin que nada lograba alterar sus nervios.

La última noche en el viento tampoco logró conciliar el sueño, caminaba mirando el nuevo paisaje, árido y seco, con poca vida vegetal, pero al ser iluminado por la luna el suelo limo-arenoso brillaba como si miles de estrellas estuvieran escondidas en el suelo.

Escuchó unos pasos discretos y se colocó a la defensiva hasta que escuchó una voz ahogada.

—N-No sabía que estuvieras aquí— Claramente era la primogénita de Suyin.

—Ni yo tampoco, ¿No deberías dormir? Es tarde.— Se giró a mirarla y con la poca luz notó un cristal deslizándose por una de sus mejillas, ella lloraba.

—No puedo dormir— Admitió acercándose despacio a la mayor como si fuera alejarse por su simple distancia.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— Le cuestionó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Soy tan obvia ¿No?— Sonrió con melancolía— Yo… Tengo miedo de lo que me digan los monjes mañana… Mamá tiene demasiadas expectativas de que sea una maestra metal.

— ¿Y eso que?— Desestimó— Seas o no una maestra sigues siendo su hija, además de que ella te ama demasiado Opal.

—Aún no estoy segura de eso… Si me dicen que no puedo ser una maestra me iré— Admitió— No merezco este apellido si no puedo llevar en mis hombros el legado de una línea sanguínea de maestras tierra y metal prodigiosas.

—No es necesario que pongas en alto el nombre de tu familia como es tradición, puedes sobresalir de otras maneras, por ejemplo siendo tu misma— Sonrió sujetándole su rostro lleno de lágrimas, miró como sufría ante la expectación de no poseer ni un gramo de ser maestra tierra.

— ¿Eso crees?— Sollozó una vez más.

—Si eso creo—La abrazó con fuerza hasta que la joven dejó de llorar— ahora ve a dormir pajarilla, mañana tendrás un día largo— La acompañó hasta sus aposentos.

— ¿Y tú?— Le cuestionó con preocupación— Nunca duermes.

—Soy un vampiro— Bromeó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación— Yo iré a dormir en un rato más, pero no es importante lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que te vas a dormir ahora ¿Entendido?

—Si…— Murmuró más aliviada— Buenas noches— Miró a Kuvira y de puntitas depósito un beso en su mejilla.

La joven entro a su habitación y la guardia se quedó un momento sopesando la situación, se sentía extraña pero sin embargo solo volvió a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño, haciendo caso a sus propias palabras, sería un día largo.

En su mente no había otra cosa más que la posible reacción de los miembros de la familia, lo más probable que fuera la peor, pues la joven era más que claro que era un no-maestro.

El sueño comenzó a sofocarla poco a poco haciendo que sus parpados se volvieran pesados cayendo al final en profundos y calmados sueños esperaba ella, puesto que en los últimos años no podía dormir con la normalidad de una persona común y corriente, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que llegara el día en que gozara de sueños dulces y tranquilos.

Al amanecer pudo notar que fue la primera en levantarse, puesto que no se escuchaba nada de movimiento optó por darse un baño y prepararse con un uniforme limpio, tendría un día sumamente largo y agotador.

Desayunaron todos y bajaron donde el templo, se trataba de una enorme construcción de piedra blanca, brillante y reluciente, los dejaron entrar, había monjes de todo tipo, lo increíble del caso era ver que dentro del templo se podía encontrar vegetación y agua corriendo en pequeños riachuelos, era como un oasis en medio del inclemente calor.

El templo de Rahte era una comunidad de maestros y no maestros completamente pacifistas que vivían juntos tratando de alcanzar la paz y la iluminación por medio de la meditación y el trabajo duro en lugares inhóspitos como esos.  
Los monjes Rathes también actuaban como guardianes de los cañones, salvando y ayudando a los viajeros que los necesitaran, ofrecían su hospitalidad sin importar quien fuera el que los necesitara, amigo, enemigo, criminal o un simple viajero. Todos eran iguales en cuanto cruzaban esas puertas.

El interior del templo era aún más sorprendente que el exterior, por dentro la estructura de las murallas que rodeaban el templo estaban reforzadas por platino de gran espesor. Era una fortaleza perfectamente planeada que contrastaba con los patios y jardines en los cuales canales de agua con tortugas-cocodrilo y peces exóticos tan diversos habitaban, además de encontrarse especímenes vegetales como; palmeras datileras y palmas dragón, especies endémicas de la nación del fuego, Cactus y biznagas.

La guardia no pudo evitar sentirse atraía por una especie de cactus con espinas centrales largas con forma similar a la de la hoja de una espada y con largo de entre 3 a 5cm que en la base se pintaban de un color rojo intenso y que conforme subían a la punta el color rojo se convertía en un negro intenso en un degradado.

—Su nombre es Garambullo— Se acercó un monje de túnica gris— Es un cactus hermoso ¿no?

—Sí, así es… son las espinas más grandes y firmes que he visto en una planta— Admitió

—Son peligrosas— Sonrió el joven de ojos ambarinos— Pero muy hermosas, aunque es una lástima que arrancadas no conserven su singular color.— Le mostró un collar que llevaba en el cuello con una espina que lucía sus colores más opacos.

—Así es— Admiró una vez más el cactus y caminó para ir con sus guardias y organizarlos en grupos de compañía para cada miembro de la familia Beifong, además de uno más para resguardar el dirigible.

* * *

Los monjes les dieron la bienvenida a los miembros de la familia Beifong asignándoles habitaciones a todos, el templo tenía una temperatura fría y agradable en contraste del calor intenso del exterior, el interior era de piedra pulida y las habitaciones sencillas con una cama, un escritorio de madera y un librero. No había mucho, eran humildes, aunque no podían esperar demasiado de un monasterio.

Una vez que se instalaron en el templo, uno de los monjes se ofreció a darles habitaciones a los guardias cosa a la cual se negó Suyin pues según ella su escolta debía hacer vigilancia por la noche y los demás dormirían en el dirigible para evitar algún robo de su medio de transporte.

Opal fue llevaba junto con toda su familia a una habitación de meditación con una pileta central, el salón era hexagonal, con varias columnas y un tragaluz que dejaba caer el sol justo en la pileta, el suelo a diferencia del de todo el monasterio era de mármol negro y olía intensamente a incienso.

Opal fue preparada con una túnica en color verde y la untaron con aceites esenciales, un monje la hizo recostarse en la pileta con agua que apenas lograba estar al nivel de cubrir su cuerpo.

Opal cerró sus ojos y los seis monjes que habían estado en silencio y sin moverse hasta ese momento comenzaron a actuar, los maestros agua comenzaron a manipular el agua como si estuvieran sanándola dándole un aspecto casi plateado, mientras que los monjes que controlaban la tierra se encargaban de movilizar las partículas de tierra en el agua y los maestros fuego controlaban una estela dorada de fuego alrededor de la pileta.  
Mientras todos cumplían su funciones evocaban una especie de cantico el cuál se detuvo luego de unos cuantos minutos, ayudaron a la joven a salir de la pileta y le ofrecieron una toalla con la cual secarse.

El silencio fue palpable y los monjes salieron de la habitación, la familia Beifong no entendía que sucedía con todo eso, solo esperaron hasta que los monjes salieron con caras impasibles.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Los miró la matriarca.

—Me temó que si— Habló un monje que salió de la habitación donde antes habían estado los demás— Soy el monje Baltasaro— Se presentó— Y temo decirle que su hija no posee energía de algún control corriendo por sus venas— Soltó de pronto— Ella es una no maestra, esa es la verdad irremediable que debería asumir.

—Pero...— Se empeñó en querer discutir la mujer.

El monje era alto y usaba una túnica café, su barba era larga y canosa mientras que no poseía cabello en su cabeza, sus ojos ambarinos eran taciturnos y su mirada tenía una profundidad que te hacía sentir al borde de un pozo.

—Es mejor que se haga a la idea, por lo que me han contado no es el primer templo que usted visita y en cual le dan la misma repuesta que nosotros le hemos otorgado.

La joven miró como su madre cargaba con el peso de la verdad, la irremediable verdad que siempre supo y jamás quiso admitir. La decepción se expresaba en sus ojos y era como si ella se ahogara con algo que ellos no podían sentir, no soportando la mirada que le daba su progenitora comenzó a caminar.

Se alejó de todo y de todos, incluso, no notó que salía del templo, ni que le exigía a los guardias de su madre que la dejaran irse, se había bloqueado por completo del mundo, solo deseaba huir, quitar de sus hombros el peso del apellido que ella no había pedido.  
Comenzó a pensar en Kuvira, ella sería una persona más adecuada para portar su apellido, era una maestra prodigio que manejaba con la misma maestría tierra y metal, era fuerte, valiente, amable y comprensiva. Poseía la seriedad de un monje, la prudencia de un adulto, la creatividad de un niño, la jovialidad de su edad y la sabiduría de un viejo. Ella bien podría ser una Beifong como ella, pero le robo la oportunidad.

No era secreto para nadie antes de nacer ella la matriarca trataba a Kuvira como su propia hija, sus hermanos confirmaban que antes le decían hermana y se criaron juntos los tres años antes de nacer ella.  
Al nacer ella las cosas cambiaron para la joven, su madre se dedicó por completo a ella, en consecuencia Kuvira fue siendo apartada de la familia poco a poco, imaginaba que clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón hubiera sido menos doloroso y más sutil para la guardia.

Cuando ella tenía siete años encontró una foto donde Kuvira estaba junto con sus hermanos, sonriente, con sus padres, entonces las dudas comenzaron, les preguntó a sus hermanos y decían que la habían alejado.  
Pronto con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la joven fue inscrita a la academia militar por su madre, quizás para mantenerla lejos, pero desde que tuvo consciencia nunca la miró en una navidad, en una fiesta o celebración, hasta que fue guardia.

Se graduó de la academia a los quince años, cuando ella tenía doce y fue asignada como su escolta personal, se sentía incomoda cuando su madre se lo dijo y se preguntó si la crueldad de Suyin no tenía límites. Era una idea descabellada, fabricada para causar dolor, la que había criado un par de años como una hija, sería la sombra de la que la desplazó del lugar que poseía en su familia adoptiva, la encargada de su bienestar siendo que fácilmente podría odiarla y en lugar de velar por su vida quisiera terminarla.  
Solo bastaría con que la mayor quisiera causarle daño, podría hacerlo con suma facilidad, solo era cuestión de afilar un trozo de metal, amenazarla con él y llevársela lejos, matarla hacerlo parecer un accidente con un animal salvaje o un asalto y ese sería su fin.

Los primeros días le parecían incomodos y aunque no pasó más de 3 años como su escolta, Kuvira había sido completamente profesional, no cabía duda de que su temple era de acero, siempre se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando cuando quería contarle algo, recta y firme con un árbol que le brindaba sombra, con palabras tranquilizadoras cuando las necesitaba, amables y sutiles cumplidos cuando estaba insegura de su imagen.  
Y fue cuando se arrepintió de querer odiarla, ignorarle o que le fuera inclusive, pero simplemente no podía, solo lograba hundirla en la culpa, Kuvira era buena persona, odiaba que lo fuera porque así no podía encontrar un motivo lógico para odiarla, para que le guardara recelo, solo podía sentir más y más culpa que la carcomía por dentro cada que esa mirada serena y tranquila se posaba en ella y sonreía discretamente.

Luego llegó su perdición cuando del miedo de que le hiciera algo malo cambió comenzar a fijarse en detalles distintos, su cuerpo, su rostro, esos sentimientos ocultos que no le mostraba a nadie, Kuvira le gustaba, le atraía mucho, sintió miedo de sentir atracción por la mayor, terror de que su madre la descubriera, pero dolor porque no sabía si la guardia sentía lo mismo por ella.

Y ahora en esa situación, solo quería morir, desaparecer, que el mundo no supiera más de ella o que ella no supiera más del mundo… Liberarse de ser una Beifong.

* * *

Cuando terminó de dispersar a la guardia que llevaba consigo comenzó a explorar los jardines del monasterio encontrándose con un monje de edad media que cortaba frutos, sin tener mucho que hacer se acercó él y preguntó.

— ¿Qué planta es esa?— Interrogó con calma.

—Es un Cactus piedra— Respondió— Y estos frutos que recolecto les llaman Corazón de dragón— Le extendió uno.

La joven lo miró con calma, su cascará exterior eran como escamas rojas y amarillas y olía a dulce y ácido, una extraña combinación. Por lo que llevada por la curiosidad se dispuso a quitar las escamas del fruto y antes de poder comer la fruta el monje le habló.

—Eso puede ser muy fuerte para paladares como los vuestros— Le advirtió.

Mordió la fruta encontrando en primer lugar un sabor ácido, luego picante y al final dulce, era algo tan fuerte pero extraño, su sabor le era similar al de las ciruelas de mar, pero más dulce aún, ácido como las naranjas y picante como un chile.

—Es fascinante— Admitió terminando de comer la fruta acostumbrándose al sabor— Jamás había probado uno.

—Y ahora pruebe una de estas— Le entregó un fruta circular de color rojizo con tonalidades moradas— Les llaman garambullos.

—Son el fruto del cactus ¿no?— Al ver que el monje no le comprendía muy bien se corrigió— El cactus de las espinas enormes— Rectificó.

—Oh si, son el fruto de ese mismo.

La capitana lo probó con calma encontrando que el sabor era muy similar al de un durazno y la textura a la de una uva, pronto se vio comiendo otro fruto del cactus, el sabor era muy delicioso.

Se internó en una plática tranquila con el monje sobre las plantas que existían en los patios del monasterio hasta que la matriarca la buscó impasible, su mirada dura la reprendía antes de siquiera decir algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Miró a la mujer mayor y se cuadró ante ella.

— ¡Qué tú y tu incompetente escuadrón dejaron que mi hija desapareciera!— Le gritó con molestia y angustia en su voz— Ninguno de los inútiles que has traído a esta misión saben dónde está Opal y no creo que tú seas la excepción Kuvira.

La dureza de las palabras de la mayor le hizo hervir la sangre, deseaba en realidad responderle y gritarle de la misma manera pero reuniendo toda su tolerancia comenzó a caminar sin hacerle el menor caso a sus reclamos.

— ¿A dónde demonios vas?— Le exclamó la mujer.

—A buscar a Opal— Respondió con simpleza— Desplegaré a la mitad de la compañía para buscar a Opal y no regresaremos hasta encontrarla.

Con rapidez reunió a todos los soldados y dividió a la mitad del grupo para que acompañaran a la familia de la matriarca y los protegieran de cualquier posible peligro, en caso de que Opal hubiera sido capturada.

Marcharon en la búsqueda, pasando toda la noche buscando, ella recorrió kilómetros y kilómetros a pie en el helado clima en que se hallaba inmersa, no se dio cuenta hasta que el sol comenzó a iluminar contra su faz que había pasado la noche entera sumida en la búsqueda, se despojó de su armadura dejándola tirada en la arena al notar que esta solo la volvía más lenta y continuó caminando hasta encontrar una cueva pequeña rodeada de garambullos, esos cactus de enormes espinas.

Comenzó a mirar dentro de la cueva y pudo ver el cuerpo de Opal acurrucada contra la roca, comenzó a buscar alguna forma de adentrarse, pensó en cortar los cactus con su metal control o con la tierra control, pero estaba muy cansada como para hacer el control, al ver que la única manera era pasando entre los pequeños espacios que la forma arbolada de los cactus le proporcionaba se dispuso a arrastrarse haciéndose pequeños rasguños en el cuerpo conforme avanzaba.

Una vez estuvo en la entrada de la cueva caminó hasta la chica estaba nerviosa por ver su estado, tenía leves rasguños en los brazos pero todo era debido a las espinas siendo lo más lógico, luego se inclinó sobre su pecho escuchando que respiraba lentamente, en su examen notó una mordida en su pierna que tenía señales de haber parado de sangrar, pero era preocupante, aunque suponía no se trataba de un animal ponzoñoso.

Sacó de su ropa su cantimplora y vertió en sus labios el agua que le había quedado del viaje y la joven reaccionó ligeramente, recolectó algunos frutos de los cactus guardándolos en sus ropas, una vez miró a la menor la cubrió con la parte superior de su túnica quedando solo en la blusa blanca de tirantes, la prioridad era proteger a Opal.

Cargó a Opal en sus brazos y al ver que no podría atravesar los cactus de la forma en la que se adentró, tomó valor para lanzarse a pasar los garambullos, se enconchó para proteger el cuerpo de Opal y su propio rostro, las espinas de esos terribles cactus podrían dejarla ciega y avanzó sintiendo que las espinas guardaban resistencia contra su piel rasgándola en él proceso.

Emitió una maldición ante el dolor, pero volvió a dar un paso para avanzar causando que las espinas soltaran su piel y que otras a salieran de su carne, se mordió el labio y consideró ¿Valía la pena? De igual manera era probable que fuera degradada por ese error de su parte, por ignorar el hecho de ser castigada.  
Y gritó, eran un grito de guerra para que este le infundiera valor dando más pasos sintiendo como su piel clamaba por descansó, sentía el impulso natural de moverse y alejarse del dolor, pero no podía hacer un movimiento así por la posibilidad de lastimar a la joven en sus brazos, solo le quedaba resistir.

—Kuvira…— Murmuró la menor, al ser estremecida por el grito de la mayor— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vine por ti— Murmuró con la voz entrecortada en dolor.

Volvió a avanzar conteniendo sus exclamaciones de dolor para no alterar a la menor que pronto notó que su rostro estaba aperlado de sudor y por sus hombros bajaban gotas de sangre. Opal se asustó al recordar que se había ocultado entre los cactus y sintió una punzada de culpa al verla luchando por sacarla de allí por sus egoístas acciones.  
Le quedaba un paso más para liberarse de su tormento y lo dio con tal rapidez que pudieron escucharse muchos crujidos al liberarse del cruel agarre de los garambullos.  
Suspiró profundamente tratando de aliviar sus jadeos y apoyó suavemente a Opal en el suelo para pedirle que le ayudara a subirla sobre su espalda.

—Kuvira— Se alarmó Opal mirando que su cuerpo tenía desde arañazos pequeños, hasta cortadas similares a las de un cuchillo, desgarres y espinas completas clavadas hasta la base en todo su cuerpo.— No puedo, te lastimaré más— Le rogó.

—Pero no puedes caminar, tienes una herida, más vale no demorarnos o la noche y el aroma a sangre de mi cuerpo atraerá bestias salvajes— Le suplicó— Avancemos lo más posible te lo pido.

Al ver que la terca mujer no se daría por vencida subió a su espalda y a pesar de percibir el dolor de la mayor esta se irguió caminando de la manera más normal que podía, en su espalda notó las espinas que tenía clavadas solo dejaban ver la parte que iba en la aureola del cactus e imaginó el dolor que le estaban causando a la mayor y besó el cuello de su protectora.  
El gesto tomó desprevenida a la mujer que tenía un solo objetivo, luchar contra su dolor para llevar a Opal sana y salva con Suyin, de su ojos salió una lagrima, jamás había sentido un dolor similar, esas espinas no eran normales, pues todos los lugares donde se había herido se le entumecían los músculos como si tuviera veneno corriendo por sus venas pero no le importó, su voluntad sería más poderosa que el dolor.

—No sigas… Te harás daño— Murmuró.

—Si no continuamos daño será el que me cause tu madre si no te llevo viva— dijo entre dientes

Su camino continuó doloroso y en algún momento Kuvira cayó de rodillas contra el ardiente suelo, emitió un grito doloroso que estremeció a la joven que cargaba y se mantuvo jadeando con cansancio.

—Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva— Bajó de la espalda de la maestra metal para mirar su estado— Esto no te estaría pasando— Se notaba como Kuvira luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

Opal desesperada tomó la cantimplora que Kuvira cargaba y la inclinó sobre sus labios resecos, era muy poca la cantidad de agua que había salido de la seca cantimplora pero fue suficiente para darle algo de fuerza.

— ¿Qué has hecho?— protestó la mayor.

—Estoy tratando de evitar que mueras — Le encaró— Si seguías así te deshidratarías más.

—Tú eres la prioridad ahora Opal— La miró.

—No lo soy, ¿por qué aún quieres protegerme? ¿Por qué me cuidas?— La miró la menor con lágrimas en los ojos— Por mi culpa estás así, es mi culpa que mi madre se comporte así contigo, si yo no hubiera nacido… Tú eres más digna de ser hija de Suyin Beifong, Kuvira, tú deberías ser su heredera, no yo— La abrazó— Es mi culpa que tu sufras, mi entera y completa culpa, no debí nacer.

— ¡Cállate Opal!— Le soltó un bofetada suave pero que logró que la mirara— No niegues tu nacimiento— La hizo separarse de ella para ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— Qué tu nacieras fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a tú madre ¿Me entiendes? No importa que no seas una maestra, eres su hija, te ama y créeme cuando te digo que nada de esto es culpa tuya.

—Pero… desde que yo nací ella te alejó— Argumentó.

—Pero no ha sido culpa tuya, simplemente ella jamás me quiso como parte de su familia— Sonrió, con una sonrisa cargada de amargura que la hizo desear volverse pequeña y desaparecer.

—Tome unos frutos de los cactus — Cambió el tema— Pero se han deshecho cuando pasé entre ellos— Murmuró sacando la pulpa destrozada de sus bolsillos.

Sin una palabra más volvió a acomodarse y Opal subió en su espalda resignada en no hacer cambiar de opinión a la testaruda guardia pero al menos se sentía con mucha paz luego de escuchar cómo incluso en una situación de vida o muerte ella no la odiaba.

Llegaron hasta el monasterio cuando el sol estaba a la mitad del horizonte, el calor se estaba retirando para dejar entrar una ligera brisa helada.  
El primero en avistarlas fue una guardia que corrió a avisar a la matriarca, Kuvira llegó hasta la entrada del monasterio donde Suyin casi le arrebató de los brazos a Opal a la de ojos olivas.  
Se quedó parada mirando a la matriarca besar y a acariciar el rostro de su hija mientras la joven del lunar esperaba a que su cuerpo colapsara por el cansancio y el dolor.

Se derrumbó por partes, primero su piernas cedieron a su pesó y sus brazos pararon parte del golpe manteniéndose un momento más consciente hasta que estos no soportaron a su torso y su cabeza cayó contra el suelo rocoso y arenoso.  
La vista se le nubló, solo quería que todo su sufrimiento acabara y no arrepentirse de salvar a la joven, no escuchó nada más que un débil "Capitana"

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como un rayo de dolor le atravesaba la espalda y la arqueo sujetándose de lo primero a su alcance; una almohada.  
Lo siguiente que sintió no fue menos doloroso, le extraían todas las espinas del cuerpo hasta que no quedó ninguna, luego la hicieron levantar y dio pasos débiles hasta una pileta donde los monjes que eran maestros agua comenzaron a sanar su cuerpo lo más que pudieron.

Cuando terminaron le ayudaron a vestirse con un uniforme que su segunda al mando le había llevado, dos chicas de la nación del fuego le ayudaron a recostarse en la cama de la enfermería para luego hacerle beber una mezcla extraña, que dijeron que le ayudaría a reponer los minerales que había perdido con la deshidratación. Luego le acercaron comida, en su mayoría vegetales pero agradeció para ser ayudada a comer.

—Tus heridas no son normales— La miró una de las jóvenes de la nación del fuego, su piel era blanca, su cabello negro intenso y sus ojos ambarinos— Las espinas del garambullo tienen una sustancia que causa parálisis y escozor en las heridas.

—No es como el efecto de un veneno, pero cuando te hieres con una sabes que no es una herida normal, además de que su forma de hoja de cuchillo no ayuda en que sea menos doloroso sacar la espina— Argumentó la otra chica.

— ¿Cuántas me han extraído?— Preguntó la joven del lunar.

—Puedes contarlas— La joven que la alimentaba dejó el plato a un lado y le entrego una vasija de barro con muchas espinas, desde las más largas que llegaban a medir hasta cuatro centímetros y medio, hasta unas más pequeñas de dos centímetros.

—Son muchas— Se hastío luego de contar veinte y notar que le faltaban aún más por lo que dejó de lado las espinas para mirar el techo con cansancio.

Al ver que la joven estaba de mal humor las chicas se fueron dejándola sola, Kuvira estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas notó cuando uno de sus guardias entró a la habitación.

—Qué alivio me da ver que está usted bien capitana— La miró la joven— Bueno dentro de lo que cabe, puesto que le han retirado las espinas y ha sido sanada.

—Eso creo— Murmuró— Aunque aún debo enfrentar las consecuencias de la huida de Opal.

—Bueno es verdad pero, no creo que la matriarca esté tan enojada al ver que la ha traído de vuelta— Le consoló.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos mañana?— Suspiró la joven con fastidio.

—Por la mañana o para ser exactas en un par de horas— La miró— Yo vendré para ayudarle a caminar.

—No será necesario puedo andar a pie yo sola— La interrumpió

—Como quiera, por ahora debo irme a hacer guardia, debería dormir un poco capitana— Le aconsejó.

«Como si pudiera hacerlo» pensó la mujer mirando el techo, no le quedaba de otra. Pero conforme se esforzaba por quedarse dormida más miserablemente fallaba.  
Se impulsó con ayuda de su brazos para ponerse de pie, sentía el dolor y los calambres en su cuerpo con cada movimiento pero eso no la detendría de caminar un poco, una vez sentada en la camilla se colocó sus botas y comenzó a andar en silencio por los pasillos, a pesar del dolor no quería estar confinada a un cuarto siendo que no podía dormir, se detuvo en una ventana mirando la luna iluminar el monasterio, era una vista hermosa, no tanto como la de Zaofu bajo el manto de la noche, pero eso era natural, no artificial como los enormes domos de la ciudad del clan metal.

Se quedó contemplando hasta la salida del sol, se dirigió a su cuarto de la enfermería para terminar de vestirse con la armadura completa y se dispuso a acomodar a sus soldados, el viaje fue callado a pesar de seguir como escolta con la matriarca y su familia, sabía que llegando a Zaofu las cosas serían muy distintas.

Actuó con más silencio del habitual, incluso cuando todos los guardias estaban en la mesa principal en las comidas ella prefería comer en la cocina junto con chef, no era tonta y sabía que Suyin a pesar de todo estaba muy molesta con ella.  
El detalle de su enojo no pasaba desapercibido, pues al llegar a Zaofu las órdenes de la matriarca habían sido muy claras. "Día y noche por una semana vigilarás sin descanso, pero aun así no te librarás del castigo por tú falla"

La joven guardia asintió en silencio, no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta a cumplir con las órdenes, hacía cuatro días de eso y la verdad era que no le quedaban ganas de nada, en la cima de uno de los capullos miraba a la lejanía y pensaba en cuanto tiempo tardaría en alcanzar el suelo y morir, o mejor aún en cuanto tiempo sería atrapada si quisiera desertar. Había cinco guardias a su alrededor, podría bajar alegando alguna cosa que hacer, luego salir de la ciudad caminando, en las afueras había cerca de quince guardias, si los evadía llegaría hasta un bosque en el cual tras pasar una zona pantanosa había un pueblo, allí podría vivir con su dinero de Zaofu un tiempo hasta trasladarse a otro sitio e iniciar la vida que ella deseara, no empero huir de sus problemas la volvería una cobarde y no lo era, solo por afrentar a la matriarca le temblaban las piernas. «Se conformara con desterrarme de su utopía, o quizás enviarme a trabajar en las minas» Pensó con cansancio «Pero lo que más me aterra es que me vea con esos ojos decepcionados y ese gesto enojado, me terminará de romper en mil pedazos al saber que no desea volver a verme definitivamente» Suspiró  
Estaba ahora mismo en la antesala al castigo, si bien no era una persona que pudiera dormir mucho, las pocas horas de sueño con las que contaba le llenaban de energía, pero no dormir, era demasiado para ella. Tampoco había comido mucho en los últimos días, no tenía humor para adentrarse en la casa mayor más de lo necesario, menos hablar de ir a curar sus heridas.

Su porte recto que había mantenido hasta el momento más por orgullo que por otra cosa fue quebrándose poco a poco hasta que pasó a estar mirando el vacío de la gran altura y eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, se sostenía del barandal con sus fuerzas restantes, hasta que sucedió, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo sucumbió ante el cansancio.  
Antes de caer en el profundo vacío de la oscuridad podía escuchar voces que la llamaban y varias manos y brazos moviéndola. Pero no podía abrir los ojos, no quería, por primera vez en muchos años aunque fuera obligada se volvería egoísta y no despertaría en mucho rato se perdería en el profundo abismo de sus sueños.

Despertó en la cama de su casa y aunque parecía que estaba sola pudo escuchar perfectamente el ruido de alguien usando los sartenes, lo que vio casi la hace volver a la cama para pensar que era un sueño o una pesadilla.

—He logrado hacer que mamá piense que estas aún de guardia, tus soldados de confianza me han ayudo a traerte aquí cuando miré que te desvanecías— Suspiró la joven sirviendo en dos cuencos sopa de fideos con puerco.

—Opal…— La miró extrañada— No entiendo…— Llevó una mano a su cabeza que comenzaba a sufrir una migraña.

—Si… estaban muy renuentes a ayudarme… Pensaban que bueno, te acusaría con mamá— Admitió la joven tomándola del brazo para sentarla en la mesa a comer.— No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella ha hecho contigo… pero cuando te mande llamar yo le diré las cosas como son, no debe culparte.

La chica del lunar se había quedado sin habla, no sabía bien que decirle a la joven delante de ella, era tan inesperado y confuso. Por lo que solo comenzó a comer en silencio disfrutando la sopa, hacía días que la comida no le sabia tan bien.

—Está deliciosa— Murmuró sintiendo su voz ligeramente ronca.

—Gracias, no es la comida del chef pero al menos… Hoy estas comiendo— Sonrió tímidamente la menor. — ¿Has dormido bien?

—Lo he hecho, gracias por todo esto— Agradeció antes de continuar su comida en calma.

Cuando ambas terminaron, no sabían muy bien de qué tema usar para continuar hablando, entró entonces la guardia de confianza de Kuvira anunciando que Suyin quería verla y que lo mejor sería que comenzara a moverse para presentarse ante ella.

Opal se adelantó llegando donde Suyin y Kuvira no tardó demasiado en llegar ante ambas mujeres y se irguió orgullosa, derecha e imponente como una muralla a pesar del cansancio y todo lo sucedido, aun no la derrumbaban.

— ¿Quería verme?— Preguntó respetuosamente.

—Si…— La escrutó en silencio— He decidido cual será tu castigo Kuvira, Te voy a degradar, por tu incompetencia quedas degradada a jefe de área, tu sección será la zona Sur, ordenaré que se te asigne una casa en aquella área— Habló con seriedad— No volveré a cometer el mismo error, confíe en una joven con poca seriedad y madurez para que llevara toda la seguridad de mi gente y de mi familia principalmente y no volverá a pasar, no volverás a ser escolta de nadie en mi familia, has sido una enorme decepción.

Opal observó como la mayor se mantenía fría e inexpresiva como un bloque de hielo sólido, Kuvira era orgullosa y no demostraría lo mucho o poco que le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de nuevo era su culpa.

—Madre… No quiero que hagas esto, lo que pasó fue culpa mía y solo mía, yo… escape, les dije a los guardias que si no me dejaban salir haría que los degradaras, los guardias siempre estuvieron allí y al no dejarme irme los amenacé, fui egoísta y no pensé que mis acciones podrían afectar así a Kuvira, que solo tuvo la culpa de desear salvarme y herirse ella de gravedad en el proceso…

—Opal, no quiero que me interrumpas, si esos guardias se asustaron por tu amenaza continúa siendo culpa de la capitana por llevar a una misión de importancia conejillos asustadizos— La miró Suyin furiosa.

—Pero madre, no me estás escuchando, fue mi culpa, solo mía— La interrumpió.

— ¡Deja ya de defenderla Opal!— Exclamó

—No dejaré de hacerlo mientras tus intensiones sean las mismas

— ¿Me enfrentas con tal de defenderle?— Su mirada se hizo aún más furiosa.

—Lo hago, porque tú eres egoísta y manipulado…— No pudo continuar puesto que el sonido de un golpe resonó, Suyin había golpeado a su hija.

La joven rompió en lágrimas abrazando a la mayor con fuerza, Kuvira no supo cómo reaccionar por lo que solo la abrazó de vuelta consolando a la menor.

—No es tú culpa y no provoques más a tú madre Opal— La consoló Kuvira.

—Lo siento tanto Kuvira— Murmuró ocultando su rostro avergonzado

—Opal…— Se acercó Suyin aún más enojada observando a la guardia con recelo— Tu y yo hablaremos de esto más tarde cariño— terminó por decirle, arrancando a su hija de los brazos de la guardia. — Y tú lárgate a tú nueva área, ojala pudiera hundirte en un celda, sin embargo no seré tan impulsiva como para hacerlo, eso supondría que todos mis guardias se vuelvan en mi contra. Vete.

La guardia salió de la oficina de la matriarca dejando a una arrepentida Opal y una furiosa Suyin.

* * *

Caminó con pasos lentos y temblorosos, no sabía cómo reaccionar a pesar de todo. No era como que tuviera opciones sobre qué hacer con su situación actual, solo obedecer y continuar a los pies, caminó hasta salir de Zaofu encontrándose un lugar perfecto para soltar toda la frustración que corría en sus venas; Un pequeño bosque al borde de una montaña, allí comenzó a liberar todas las cosas que se tragaba y comenzó a golpear las rocas con furia, estaba harta de tener que soportar a la matriarca, sus desplantes, la indiferencia, el sarcasmo, el odio que profesaba por su ser.  
Le dolía todo lo que sucedía, ¿quizás no era ella el problema o sí? No quería seguir siendo el problema, deseaba ser la solución pero no el problema.

— ¡Demonios!— Gritó con fuerza golpeando con aún más fuerza la montaña— ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Te odio Zaofu!— Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro mientras lanzaba maldiciones y comenzaba a sentir el dolor en sus nudillos sangrante.

La fuerza de su ira comenzó a disminuir mientras que su dolor físico y mental salía manifestándose en su cuerpo obligándole a irse achicando hasta quedar enconchada sollozando y gritando con fuerza, quería exclamar tan alto para quedarse sin voz, de esa forma se sentiría mejor con todas las órdenes que le daban, así sería muda en realidad y no por su estúpida lealtad.  
Desea lastimarse hasta sentir alivio, hasta que el daño curara el dolor en su pecho, quería calmar la bestia que vivía en su interior para volver a que le colocaran la correa.

—Malditos desgraciados… Malagradecidos infelices— Comenzó a reír amargamente mientras rasguñaba el suelo con furia golpeándolo— Mi vida perdida…— Una vida llena de servicio y lealtad a ese lugar era pagado con tanto desprecio se sentía malditamente estúpida. — Una vida queriendo agradar… que me quisieran o me valoraran… ¿Y todo para qué? Ser desechada al mínimo error.

« ¿Por qué no me alejé cuando miré esas cúpulas? Pude haber estado mejor en otro lugar, pero tontamente pensaba que Zaofu sería un…»

—Hogar…— Se acostó contra el suelo, su cabellos estaban sueltos y se extendían por el suelo como una cascada de ébano, su rostro impasible estaba marcado por el dolor desfigurado por el odio y la decepción mientras que su siempre pulcro uniforme estaba llenó de tierra y sangre.

Respiraba agitadamente, casi podría jurar quien la viera que bramaba como un toro -rinoceronte enfurecido. Se quedó así postrada en el suelo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar a esa lluvia de flechas que le esperaba y ella era tan tonta como para entrar allí sin escudo o armadura.

Antes de llegar se inclinó en un riachuelo a lavar sus nudillos y su rostro, respiró profundamente para recuperar su semblante habitual y su porte orgulloso, no importaba, ella seguiría viva y retándola para que la odiara más, no le daría el gusto a Suyin de ver su cadáver.  
Caminó por la ciudad, escuchaba los murmullos imprudentes de todos los que habían estado bajo su mano que al verla pasar la miraban con lástima, otros regocijándose y algunos otros con compasión, no le importó, solo fue a su casa y tomó sus pocas posesiones de valor, un relicario de plata, un anillo de acero y una cadena de oro. Salió de la que fue su casa dejando todo intacto, caminando hasta donde el ex jefe de la zona norte de Zaofu y se reportó como la nueva jefa. Le asignaron una casa nueva, solo tenía una cama individual y dos mantas, pero no le interesó, solo quería aprovechar al máximo su sueño antes de madrugar.

Suyin no conseguiría alguien tan capaz y preparada como ella para el puesto de capitán, afortunadamente sabía que todos los soldados la respetaban y la desobediencia al nuevo "líder" se reflejaría de inmediato. A sus veinticinco años había hecho algo bien, dirigir una ciudad entera.  
Más animada con ese pensamiento se hecho a dormir, quizás con suerte descansaría luego de ese desahogo mental.

Cayó en un profundo letargo, pero no por eso eran dulces sueños.

 _Uniforme verde intenso, cabello oscuro, un rostro borroso pero lo que veía claramente era un campo de batalla miles de soldados con un estandarte extraño, estaba en las praderas de Zaofu, esa mujer atrapó a alguien más joven con placas de metal, manipuló la tierra y logró capturarla, su sonrisa era cínica y siniestra, su habilidad para moverse era impresionante._

 _Pero lo más notable era la joven de pelo corto y profundos ojos azules, reflejaban un dolor profundo anidado en alguna parte de su ser. No mostraba miedo a pesar de saber que la persona frente a ella iba a matarla._

 _Y lo hizo, desprendió otra banda de metal, la afiló con un solo movimiento la envió como un silencioso ejecutor directo a su cuello._

Despertó jadeante y con el sudor aperlando su frente, sintió nauseas de casi ver un asesinato en su sueño, comenzó a preguntarse a que se debían todos y cada uno de los sueños que la invadían noche tras noches, siempre con esa mujer, siempre con la joven de cabellos cortos y otras ocasiones con cuartos solitarios y oscuros y pesadas cadenas reteniéndola mientras que un remolino de voces la torturaban.

Se levantó de la cama para despejarse en el baño, llenó el lavabo con agua para mojarse el rostro, se miró al espejo, se veía terrible, sonrió ante la idea y se dio una ducha con agua fría, se vistió con un uniforme limpio y se vendó los nudillos, para salir a cumplir con su deber.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses, tiempo en que ella tenía la zona Sur de Zaofu impecable, se convirtió en el sector más seguro reemplazando el centro, el cual desde su destitución se había vuelvo un caos según lo que escuchaba en las calles.

La zona sur cerraba su cúpula puntualmente, mientras que las demás zonas tardaban primero minutos más, para convertirse luego en horas. Los soldados hacían lo que deseaban, no obedecían a los nuevos capitanes, además de que tampoco los capitanes nuevos eran competentes para un puesto como ese en el cual el capitán no era solo soldado, era diplomático, niñero, mandadero, constructor, ingeniero, arquitecto, médico y en pocas ocasiones hasta consejero junto con Aiwei, la mano derecha de la matriarca.

La matriarca se encontraba sumamente frustrada por no encontrar a un ser humano en su ciudad que pudiera ayudarle en el puesto de capitán, había cambiado de capitán diez veces en las últimas semanas y todos dejaban el puesto al ver que no eran respetados ni obedecidos.  
Mientras que los demás aspirantes y candidatos al puesto simplemente se negaban y rechazaban la ascensión.

—Maldición— Murmuró la matriarca— Esa mocosa insolente está conspirando en mi contra, no puede ser posible que nadie en todas las filas sea capaz de desenvolver un papel tan fácil como mandar.

—Lamento contrariarla— Comenzó el hombre— Pero la verdad es que Kuvira no se encuentra conspirando en su contra, ella ha estado en su zona sin salir de ella, cumpliendo su trabajo.

—Para poner a los soldados en mi contra y volverlos rebeldes solo debe comunicar por medio de otra persona— Le interrumpió— No debe salir de su zona.

—Continuo con mi punto— La miró con seriedad— El trabajo del capitán es ser su mano izquierda o derecha, le recuerdo que su capitán debe saber satisfacer todas sus necesidades y las de la ciudad, además, ninguno de los capitanes que ha impuesto ante sus soldados son personajes de formación militar, mucho menos política, no lo ha notado pero solo bajan y ordenan como si fueran reyes.

—Para eso están mis guardias, para obedecer a quien yo coloque como figura de mi autoridad— Protestó.

—Se equivoca en eso, la joven a quien usted minimiza lo más que puede tiene el respeto de toda la guardia de Zaofu, porque se lo ha ganado, un líder no puede simplemente ordenar, debe tener el respeto de su allegados, si usted no fuera respetada Zaofu no sería la Utopía que es, aunque actualmente en decadencia.

—No es posible que por la ausencia de una sola persona esté sucediendo eso— Murmuró sujetando su cabeza.

—El problema es que no es una sola persona, era la capitana que llevaba en su puesto seis años y que lucho por conseguirlo— Miró por la ventana— La zona Sur está en perfecto orden, ahora es el lugar más seguro de Zaofu, puesto que gracias al inestable mando de las demás áreas se han colado personas de otros lugares y ha habido robos y asaltos, incluso sucedieron tres violaciones, siendo que nuestro saldo era blanco.

—No, ¿Por qué la ausencia de ella es tan vital?— Comenzó a exasperarse— ¿Qué opciones tenemos?

—Que ella regrese su puesto o nos convertirnos en ciudad república— Expresó con simpleza.

—No puedo devolverle su puesto— Sentenció.

— ¿Será acaso porque busco un pretexto para sacarla de su vida porque le incomoda el lazo que creó con su hija? ¿O quizás porque no tolera el hecho de tener que tragarse sus palabras? Déjeme recordarle que el orgullo jamás la ha llevado a nada bueno, y que Kuvira jamás tuvo la culpa del incidente, su hija fue la causante de todo esto y usted fue la madre sobreprotectora y ciega que prefirió condenar su ciudad sabiendo que Kuvira es vital para el funcionamiento de ella hasta que llegué un soldado que logre ganarse el lugar de la joven.

— ¿Podrías apoyarme un poco Aiwei?— Protestó

—No, porque sé que aunque usted lo niegue siente cariño por la joven pero es tan orgullosa que no puede admitir que se equivocó con ella— La miró.

—Déjame sola un momento— Le ordenó.

La matriarca comenzó a masajearse las sienes, desde que quitó a Kuvira de su puesto no había tenido un momento de tranquilidad, pensó que sería fácil reemplazarla, que cualquiera podría cumplir su trabajo pero ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido con su tonto orgullo.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió con calma sopesando la situación en la que se encontraba y al terminar dos copas más decidió llamar a la joven. Aunque contrario de lo que esperaba la Kuvira seguía mirándose radiante, incluso las ojeras que poseía debajo de sus ojos se habían atenuado.

— ¿Deseaba verme?— Preguntó irguiéndose orgullosa ante ella, su rostro era inexpresivo y parecía no guardar ningún rencor o enojo.

—Sí, mira Kuvira… Yo sé que…— Suspiró con un nudo en la garganta— Qué lo que sucedió con Opal no fue tu culpa— Inició— Y que yo…— Consideró que palabras decir, pero solo quería pedirle que volviera a su puesto— Me equivoqué, así que quiero ascenderte de nuevo a capitana— No se disculparía, de eso estaba segura, ella no era un persona que pudiera recurrir a las disculpas.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo?— Contrario a lo que pensaba su expresión no cambió, simplemente buscó sus ojos para saber qué día comenzar a cumplir con sus labores.

—Mañana mismo…— Se quedó sin aliento al ver esa gélida mirada, no era lo que ella recordaba en la joven. — Puedes retirarte.

Simplemente salió de su oficina sin decir nada más, por mucho que lo odiara había logrado que esa coraza de platino se forma en torno a la joven, por un momento extrañó sus ojos expresivos, su mirada serena y servicial que nacía con todos. Sin quererlo convirtió a la joven en un bloque de hielo, quizás para protegerse o solo por ganas, se sorprendía de lo cambiada que esta se mostraba.

Con las semanas las cosas en Zaofu volvieron a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado los soldados al ver a su líder de regreso obedecían sin protestar y hacían su trabajo incluso con alegría.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Kuvira era su segunda al mando, había aprendido a satisfacer sus exigencias, a dirigir a miles de personas, a ser servicial con todas las personas, la había educado para ser una líder y esto sumado a su don nato, se había convertido en una dirigente ejemplar.

Estaba cansada de tener en la que fuera hasta su consejera un bloque de hielo, no sabía el motivo de su aparente transformación, pero estaba segura de que se comportaba así solo con ella. En el interior de su ser sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como solo devolverle su puesto, la joven quería una disculpa sincera de ella, cosa que haría solo porque estaba cansada de tener por capitán a lo más similar con una pared.

La hizo llamar teniendo en su escritorio un té de loto, era el favorito de la guardia y trufas, aún recordaba que tipo de cosas usaba para sobornarle cuando niña.  
En su mente sus recuerdos la hicieron sumergirse en la época antes de nacer Opal, Kuvira era su adoración, la amaba como si tuviera su sangre y la niña a pesar de todo era fiel a la matriarca.

Al llegar ella salió de sus pensamientos y le pidió que tomara asiento.

—Kuvira… —comenzó sirviendo té en las dos tazas— Hoy quiero decirte algo importante.

El hielo se volvió blando un minuto, lo suficiente para tener su total atención, cosa que la hizo sentir más segura de continuar hablando, la joven bebió de la taza mirando con atención luego de degustar.

—Me ha tomado un tiempo reconocer pero… Yo— Suspiró— Me equivoqué.

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? — La miró.

—Me refiero a que yo actué mal contigo… y que yo quiero pedirte disculpas— Suspiró— Por todo el daño que te he causado.

La menor solo se quedó contemplando su taza, quizás procesaba el hecho de que la matriarca tan orgullosa como era le hubiese pedido una disculpa o quizás solo la veracidad de sus palabras.  
Se enderezó en su silla y notó como el brillo de los ojos de su capitana eran distinto, sus orbes olivas eran más expresivos.

—Yo acepto sus disculpas— Suspiró— Y agradezco su sinceridad.

La matriarca sonrió aliviada y satisfecha, estaba preparada para recibir una respuesta negativa a sus disculpas, puesto que no era para menos, la hubiera comprendido si se hubiese negado a aceptar sus disculpas e intentaría disculparse de nuevo aun así.

Luego de ese día las cosas comenzaron a tomar su orden en Zaofu con la matriarca comportándose más tranquila e incluso más atenta con la chica del lunar, mientras que Zaofu se mantenía seguro y en paz.

La guardia realizaba su recorrido por los jardines. Se acercó a los tulipanes terracota y sonrió apreciándolos, toco sus pétalos tan suaves y se permitió maravillarse con la simpleza de su camuflaje rocoso, era perfecto para engañar a cualquier despistado que no mirara con atención el paisaje.

Soltó un suspiró y miró el agua que corría por el río que atravesaba los jardines, unos patos-tortuga paseaban por el agua llamando su atención, observó la pequeña familia, la madre, el padre y dos patitos-tortuga que nadaban presurosos, un poco más lejos de ellos un pequeñín más que trataba de alcanzarlos nadando con rapidez.

Dejó salir una pequeña risa y sintió pasos cercanos a ella, se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien se le acercaba.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Opal?— Desvío su mirada de los animales y analizó su rostro, lucía más fresco que la última vez que la vio

—Yo quería agradecerte por salvarme— Sonrió— Bueno, hacerlo propiamente, luego de todo este lío, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo

—No es necesario — La miró— Cumplía con mi deber.

—Pero no fue solo tu deber, si tu hubieras querido dejarme allí lo hubieras echo, solo hubiera bastado decir que había encontrado mi cuerpo o que no habías visto nada— Tomó la mano de la mayor— Además si yo no hubiera huido mi madre no hubiera creado todo este desastre, así que gracias por salvarme de una muerte segura.

—Quizás, me hubiera evitado mucho dolor si no hubiese ido por ti— Sonrió con calma la mayor— Pero no se hubiera comparado al cargo de consciencia que me hubiese provocado. No importa, lo bueno es que he limado asperezas con Suyin.

—Siempre has estado defendiéndome del mal, y no quiero seguir siendo un cargo para ti— Meditó la menor

—No lo eres, mientras terminas de aprender de lo que te rodea quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, Suyin te ama, eres su hija, he sido testigo de lo que significa el amor de una madre— Miró la mano de la joven— Yo quiero y aprecio a Suyin a pesar de todo, porque sin ella no estaría yo aquí, he descubierto que el bienestar de todos sus hijos es el de ella, y si yo puedo hacer que tu madre este bien ayudándolos a ustedes lo haré.

—Ella también te quiere— Habló con certeza Opal— Pero mi madre es muy mala actuando ante su orgullo y remediando sus errores, que se disculpara contigo fue un gran logro.

—No la culpo, yo también soy muy orgullosa— Admitió— Pero estoy feliz de que todo esté en paz de nuevo — Suspiró.

—Kuvira… déjame darte un agradecimiento por todo lo haces por mí— Antes de que pudiera negarse se paró de puntitas, ayudándose de la mano que le sostenía la atrajo más a su altura y tomó el mentón de la mayor con delicadeza plantando un beso en la comisura de sus labios— Gracias por todo.

La mayor quedó un momento pensando y analizando la situación, no era normal en ella que no supiera cómo reaccionar o que hacer por lo que sonrió de medio lado y le tendió el brazo a la menor, al fin y al cabo tenía unas cuantas horas libres pues la guardia que realizaba en el momento la hacía por ocio.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?— La miró la mayor con calma.

—Claro que si— Aceptó su brazo y caminaron juntas.

—Por cierto, cuando robes un beso, robalo bien— Opal miró confundida a la mayor que le sonrió de medio lado antes de robarle un suave y delicado beso, al ver que Opal no se resistió continuo hasta que ambas se separaron, la mayor esperando una reacción negativa y la menor con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— Sonrió tímidamente.

Y continuaron su camino entre pláticas suaves y amenas. Era solo un día más en Zaofu.

 **Fin...**

 **o no...**


	2. Chapter 2: Ella Es La Flor

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

" _¿Cómo puedes volverte a acercar a ese cactus?"_

 _La vez que me pinché con el solo me advirtió sutilmente su naturaleza peligrosa, pero ahora lo respeto y el me respeta porque ambos podemos hacernos mucho daño, además ¿a ti no te da curiosidad saber si su flor es tan bella como dicen?_

" _Sí, pero si me he pinchado con él no me volveré a acercar."_

 _Yo debo acercarme a él porque quiero conocer la enigmática flor que guarda en capullos y para eso debo cuidarlo para que estás puedan abrirse, si te has alejado con el primer pinchazo es porque no quieres ver la flor y así como te has alejado del cactus te alejas de las personas y jamás llegas a ver el fruto de esa relación._

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ _Ella Es La Flor._

Opal siempre fue débil, así que desde que nació fue protegida y desde que tuvo memoria también.  
Kuvira supo que Opal era diferente a lo que todos pensaban. Nunca pensó que era débil e imaginaba que llegaría lejos.  
Al nacer ella escucho a su "madre" llorar abiertamente en brazos de su padre porque su hija estaba mal desde su vientre, entonces ella recordó que durante el embarazo sufrió mucho; dolores, mareos, náuseas, irritación, solo comprendió que fue porque Opal luchaba por nacer.

— _Los doctores la revisaron y me han dicho que ha nacido débil y que es probable que no pase de una semana—apretó los puños con fuerza y se sujetó la cabeza con dolor, la pequeña bebe dormía en brazos de su padre mientras la mujer aún convaleciente sufría._

— _Quizás se equivocan, ¿Te han dicho que ha pasado?—interrogó el feliz padre tratando de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad._

— _Su corazón pasa algo con su corazón, late con más lentitud de la que debería—suspiró con desosiego._

— _Tranquila—se acercó su marido y colocó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos—. Vamos a disfrutar el momento—aconsejó—. Y si es verdad que su corazón puede o no resistir tratemos de haberle dado todo el amor posible en sus días de vida._

 _Por un momento Kuvira se sintió destrozada al escuchar la conversación de los dos adultos, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que habían sido mentiras_

Había pasado un año luego del incidente con los garambullos, las cosas iban en calma pero sin embargo había cosas que no cambiarían, como su insomnio, la actitud de la matriarca y la vida en Zaofu.  
Se mantenía postrada en cama, no podía levantarse había sufrido una enfermedad luego de salir con la matriarca y protegerla de la lluvia. Era su trabajo, lo hacía consciente de ello, que su vida no importaba mucho y debía anteponerla a Suyin a pesar de todo.

 _Habían salido a dar un paso a la laguna Shé, la matriarca admitía sentirse bastante aburrida y quería despejarse para poder continuar con sus labores habituales._

 _Caminaban por la orilla del río la matriarca le contaba cosas a su confidente con calma, la guardia simplemente la seguía de cerca con los brazos detrás de su espalda y hablaba cuando le parecía prudente._

— _Quiero conseguirle algún pretendiente a mi hija—soltó de repente—. Claro que no será para casarla recientemente, pero aun así deseo que encuentre un buen hombre para casarse. ¿Qué opinas?_

— _Creo sinceramente que debería hablarlo con Opal—dijo con calma sin tratar de demostrar la mínima emoción en su voz—. Ella es la única que debe decidir sobre eso._

— _¿Así lo crees?—la miró la matriarca_

— _Si señora, Opal será la que viva con ese hombre y conviva con él, entonces considero que lo más prudente sea que ella acepte la idea—mantuvo su rostro serio—. Claro que no recurrirá a métodos tan arcaicos como mantenerlo oculto, usted es la líder y fundadora de una de las ciudades más tecnológicas del reino tierra._

 _Supo dónde poner el clavo para que a la mujer no se le ocurriera cometer tal acto con su hija. Si Suyin comentaba eso era para golpear a Kuvira a causa de la pequeña relación que se iba formando entre ella y Opal, pero no caería en su juego, no le demostraría algo que confirmara sus sospechas, pero tampoco las desmintiera.  
Y aunque podía prestarse la situación para pensar que la guardia deseaba desquitarse con la mayor por todo el daño que le había causado la intención no era esa, sino que simplemente no deseaba que la molestaran y Opal tampoco quería que dañaran más a la guardia. _

— _En algo tienes razón, lo hablaré con Opal luego de su cumpleaños—suspiró y de pronto una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano._

 _Así las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ambas mujeres y la reacción de la guardia fue quizás la más rápida, con el metal de su armadura y sus brazaletes creo una delgada capa de metal que colocó sobre la matriarca para resguardarla del agua.  
La matriarca al ver que estaba seca a pesar de la constante lluvia miró a un lado para toparse con la guardia manteniéndola seca. _

_—Volvamos a Zaofu—comenzó a caminar._

 _Y la verdad era que la guardia esperaba que corrieran de regreso a la ciudad, pero la mayor solo comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad «Esto es completamente a propósito» Pero solo calló siguiendo a la matriarca en silencio soportando la intensidad de las gotas de lluvia empapándola._

 _Llegaron a la ciudad luego de casi media hora, cuando estuvieron allí Opal junto con los demás hijos de la matriarca corrieron preocupados con paraguas a encontrarla. Se fue con sus hijos al interior de la casa principal y la de cabellos oscuros simplemente regreso el metal a su forma original para colocarlo sobre su cuerpo mirando como debajo del umbral de la puerta se preocupaban por la mujer mayor._

Luego de dos días de ese incidente su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarla al llegar el punto en que esa mañana no logró levantarse de la cama y vaya que lo intentó, cada que trataba de dar un paso caía al suelo a causa de la debilidad y el mareo.  
Maldecía por lo bajo con cada intento de ponerse de pie que terminaba con ella en el suelo de rodillas, hasta que en su último intento termino por completo contra el piso. Entonces escucho que abrían la puerta y como era de esperarse su segunda al mando era quien había ido a por ella.

—Capitana—la llamó, al no escuchar respuesta se apresuró a su habitación donde la encontró contra el suelo—. ¡Capitana por Raava! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Atenea…—murmuró con cansancio.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre—palpó con su mano su frente—. No puede ser— La cargó para recostarla en la cama—. Llamaré al médico de la casa de la matriarca, quédese ahí, no se mueva—la ayudó a sentarse en la cama

—No, yo puedo levantarme, estoy bien— se negó con firmeza haciendo hincapié de moverse.

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo va a salir de su casa así?—la detuvo con firmeza—. Se va a quedar aquí mientras voy por el médico ¿Comprendió?

—Pero si estoy perfectamente bien Atenea—la miró.

—Entiéndame, no sea terca capitana usted está débil, ardiendo en fiebre además de afónica—señaló—. Se quedará en esta cama—la recostó—. Y esperará a que yo vuelva—sentenció luego de acomodarla salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y todo eso la remitía a que el médico llegó siendo jalado del brazo por la joven, se notaba que lo llevó corriendo desde la casa mayor hasta la propia pues el pobre hombre se notaba algo agitado.  
La revisó el médico y pronto comenzó a preparar sus brebajes con las hierbas que cargaba en su maletín, todo ante la atenta mirada de la chica que lo había llevado hasta allí. Atenea era una guardia un par de años menor que ella, energética y ágil como un mono-gato, era más baja que ella, de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, tez blanca, ojos ambarinos y su cabello castaño ligeramente rojizo, ella había llegado del circo puesto que sus padres eran circenses hasta que llegaron a Zaofu de paso y simplemente decidió quedarse en la ciudad de Metal.

—Si este hombre me mata encárgate de clavarle un trozo de metal—la miró la mayor con debilidad

—Por supuesto que si—sonrió haciendo pose militar.

Fue claro que el pobre médico palideció ante la idea de que lo mataran allí mismo por lo que solo apresuró trabajos en la preparación de lo que usaría para curar a la chica.

* * *

Su mente vagaba ante la enojada figura de su madre quien se movía con grandes pasos de un lado a otro en su despacho, estaba tensa y luchaba por no explotar allí mismo.

— ¿No crees que en lugar de ponerte así de molesta deberías preocuparte?—la interrogó su hija a la par que la mujer volteó a verla enojada.

—No Opal, ¿quieres que me preocupe por alguien que no ha venido a tomar su puesto por quien sabe qué razón? Pues no lo haré—sentenció cruzándose de brazos—. No me importa que tan bien haga su trabajo, el que no esté aquí es un insulto.

—Pero ¿No te parece raro que si es siempre puntual no este ahora mismo aquí?—. Preguntó tratando de disuadirla.

—No—gruñó—. Solo logra enojarme más.

—Yo creo francamente que estás haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua—admitió la joven—. No es como si se hubiera escapado de Zaofu por la noche y si así fuera supongo que la entendería.

—No digas estupideces Opal, ¿cómo puedes decir que entiendes a quien se vaya de Zaofu?—se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Antes de que Opal lograra replicarle se abrieron las puertas del despacho, era el sanador de la casa mayor y Atenea.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpen sin llamar a la puerta?—los fulminó con la mirada la matriarca.

—Sabemos el paradero de la capitana—la miró la menor.

—Pues hablen no se queden callados—los alentó con rapidez.

—Fui a buscar a la capitana y la encontré débil y sin poder moverse, estaba postrada en el suelo de su casa, así que lo más lógico que hice fue llamar al médico—comenzó.

—La joven está ciertamente enferma, ardía en fiebre y me he visto en la penosa necesidad de dejarle sola para reportarle que no podrá levantarse de su cama por lo menos en dos días—informó manteniendo sus lentes en su lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que la aqueja?

—Un resfriado sumamente grave, le he tomado la temperatura que estaba en 40°, he logrado bajarla pero es probable que vuelva a aumentar por el estado en el que se encuentra—la observó.

—Atenea encárgate de las labores de Kuvira hasta que mejore—le ordenó.

—Pero señora yo… Planeaba cuidar de la capitana debido a que no tiene a nadie en Zaofu que lo haga—la miró.

—Yo te necesito más cumpliendo sus labores—recalcó—. Ahora ve.

—Madre, yo quisiera cuidar de ella —la miró Opal

— ¿Estás segura de eso? —la miró sorprendida.

—Sí, quiero poder compensar las veces que ella cuidó mis resfriados…

—Bien, que te acompañe el doctor para que te de indicaciones sobre su estado, ve a casa de Kuvira y no dudes en avisarme cualquier cosa sospechosa—la miró con seriedad.

La menor comenzó a pensar que aquello del resfriado se debía a ese día que protegió a su madre de la lluvia, se sentía algo molesta por la forma en que Suyin le restó importancia a su estado físico.  
Esperaban a Suyin todos en el umbral de la puerta y al verla llegar corriendo de inmediato y Huan a resguardarla de la lluvia con un par de paraguas. Ella apenas alcanzó a ver a su madre, así que ni siquiera notó que Kuvira la acompañaba.

— _Pensamos que algo les había pasado con esta lluvia, íbamos a ir a buscarlas en poco—anunció Opal mirando a su madre y se sorprendió al encontrarla seca—. Pero… ¿Cómo es que estás seca?_

— _Kuvira me ha resguardado de la lluvia con su control metal—desestimó— Fue muy amable de su parte._

— _¿Y ella? —cuestionó la menor de los Beifongs._

— _Supongo que se ha marchado a su casa._

 _Los hijos de la matriarca caminaron al interior de la casa menos Opal quedo mirando pudiendo reconocer a los lejos la silueta de la mayor « ¿Y acaso has olvidado que su casa queda al menos a 10 minutos de aquí madre? Tan poco importa para ti como para dejarla marchar así con el peligro de que le impacte un rayo al llevar metal puesto, o las consecuencias posibles al estar con la ropa mojada tanto tiempo»_

Entró a la casa de la mayor con un par de frascos en las manos y los colocó en la mesa del comedor. La casa de Kuvira no era muy grande, estaba constituida de una cocina mediana con barra de metal para comer, una sala-comedor con dos sillones no muy grandes, dos habitaciones, una de lavado, otra para ella y un baño, era pequeña pero acogedora.  
La mayor parte de sus muebles estaban hechos de metal y bien podía pensar que habían sido todos hechos por ella misma pues las formas y diseños no eran como los muebles que había visto antes.

Salió de sus pensamientos y caminó al cuarto de la mayor encontrándola dormida con un lienzo sobre la frente, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, parecía estar descansando, se acercó a tocar su frente y notó que la fiebre aún luchaba por regresar razón por la cual cambió el lienzo en su frente por uno nuevo. Notó hasta entonces que tenía algunas dificultades para respirar, debía ser por la congestión en la nariz que no la dejaba descansar bien. Volvió al comedor donde encontró un ungüento de mentol y aprovechando la tranquilidad de la guardia lo untó en su pecho y cerca de su nariz.  
Acercó una silla a su lado y continuó vigilando su temperatura corporal hasta que notó que ya no debía continuar cambiando los lienzos y que respiraba con más normalidad.

Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador de la guardia ingredientes con los cuales prepararle algo de comer, al no encontrar nada salió al mercado y compró un pollo-cisne, un par de verduras y arroz, iba a preparar un caldo para que se recuperara más pronto, ese caldo siempre la ayudaba.  
Era lo que la guardia le llevaba de comer e incluso lo preparaba ella personalmente según le contó el chef una vez, ese hombre se mostraba enternecido de que a Opal le gustara la guardia, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarle si algún día deseaba "conquistarla por el estómago."

Volvió a casa de la guardia y comenzó a buscar todo lo necesario para cocinar, lavó y peló las papas y las zahorias, las rebanó junto con los cebollines, los pimientos, las calabazas de roca, unas senderuelas y unas cuantas amanitas caesarea. A la par que ya tenía el pollo cisne en piezas y cociéndose en agua con pimienta, dragonela, aceite de olivo y un poco de sal de mina.

Suspiró y al echar los vegetales a la olla los aromas la hicieron regresar al pasado;

 _Había estado en cama desde la mañana y comenzaba a aburrirse pero el cansancio y su malestar no le permitían levantarse, odiaba enfermarse pues cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuese a morir allí mismo. Además su madre estaba muy ocupada con la ciudad como para pasar todo el tiempo con ella, su padre también y ni hablar de sus hermanos, la soledad siempre la aguardaba en cada enfermedad._

 _Entonces escucho que llamaban a la puerta._

— _Pase—murmuró logrando comenzar a toser con fuerza lastimando su garganta._

 _La miró entrar en su habitación, cargaba una charola con un cuenco y el aroma llenó todos sus sentidos._

— _Me enteré que habías enfermado—dijo con seriedad mientras se acercaba a ella—. Y me tomé la libertad de traerte algo de comer hasta aquí, además de visitarte._

— _Gracias—la miró—. Huele delicioso._

— _Vamos te ayudaré a acomodarte—sonrió sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra acomodaba sus almohadas, al término de esa acción la ayudó con delicadeza a enderezarse._

 _La guardia al verla lista le acercó con cuidado la bandeja con el caldo luego notó algo importante, la chica mostraba síntomas de dolor al moverse así que ante la confundida mirada de la joven se quedó con el cuenco y comenzó a soplar lo que había tomado con la cuchara_

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Estás adolorida del cuerpo, sería una bruta si te hiciera comer por tu cuenta—la miró y dirigió la cuchara a su boca._

 _La menor no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo se resignó a las atenciones de Kuvira, quien la alimentó con calma y maestría pues no derramó ni una sola gota mientras lo hacía, además de que nunca la quemó con el caldo pues enfriaba el contenido bien. Cuando terminó la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y notó que la menor se veía más respuesta._

— _Te ves mejor—sonrió levemente._

— _Me siento mejor—admitió— Luego de comer ese caldo me siento más animada, muchas gracias Kuvira… Yo pensé que como dejaste de ser mi escolta estas atenciones conmigo se habían acabo._

— _Claro que no, aunque ahora sea capitana eso no quiere decir que me no preocupe por ti Opal, por ti y por toda tu familia, me gusta estar al pendiente de todos—sonrió—. Ahora quizás sea mejor que duermas un poco._

— _Quédate…—le pidió—. Solo mientras logró dormirme, por favor._

— _Ésta bien—la miró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama acariciando con calma su cabello._

 _Entonces esa fue la forma en la que Opal pudo descansar de nuevo luego de comer comida caliente y deliciosa, además de recibir mimos para relajarse._

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar una tos profunda e intensa, se acercó a la habitación para mirar a la dueña de la tos jadeando sosteniéndose la garganta con el ceño fruncido.

—Debes tener la garganta hinchada—se acercó Opal—. Pero parece que la fiebre ha bajado— Sonrió tocando su frente.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó confundida.

—Hace rato—se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Le contaron a mi madre Atenea y el médico que estabas enferma y como Atenea debía cumplir tus deberes me ofrecí a cuidarte.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo—suspiró con dolor—. Lo agradezco pero, no quiero molestarte — Admitió.

—No me molestas, es devolverte el favor—se levantó de su lado caminando a la salida de la habitación.

Kuvira se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de la menor ¿Qué favor podía deberle Opal? Ninguno ciertamente, no era como que sus acciones fueran echas con la intención de ser cobradas tiempo después.  
Sus dudas se disiparon al ver a la joven entrando con un cuenco que tenía un aroma que de inmediato le abrió el apetito por completo.

—Deberás comer algo, así que me tome la libertad de prepararte este caldo de pollo-cisne—sonrió colocando sobre las piernas de Kuvira una almohada y sobre la almohada la charola con el cuenco—. Te hará sentir mejor.

La guardia comenzó a comer en silencio degustando la comida con calma, sintiendo algo de alivio en su cuerpo al comer algo caliente, cuando terminó miró a la chica sentada a su lado y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Opal, ha estado delicioso—sonrió con cansancio.

—Ahora deberías dormir un poco, te hará bien, aun debes reposar las hierbas que te dado a tomar el sanador.

La guardia intentó protestar pero lo cierto es que se sentía más relajada y con el estómago lleno pronto el sueño comenzó a hacer de las suyas, causando que poco a poco fuera quedándose dormida.

La menor únicamente la despertó más tarde para darle la medicina y la dejó dormir más, además admitía culposamente que estuvo mirando a la guardia mientras descansaba durante mucho tiempo, le parecía de lo más tierno verla reposar tan calmada y serena, le gustaba tanto esa mujer siendo la peor tortura que aún no eran algo definido.  
La observó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración en su semblante se notaba tanta tranquilidad que le pareció imposible que ella misma la hubiese salvado y cuidado tantas veces, era como si no pudiera herir ni a una mosca pero la verdad era muy distinta a lo que aparentaba, Kuvira era capaz de quitarse de encima sin usar su control a cinco personas.

 _La menor de los Beifong aún se encontraba en edad escolar, aunque ahora mismo estudiaba en casa, en años pasados ella asistía a la escuela del centro de Zaofu que incluía secundaria y preparatoria, no era la más popular como podía esperarse al ser la hija de la matriarca, por el contrario siempre era presionada por los mismo alumnos. Aún más cuando descubrieron que la Beifong era una no-maestro, eso provoco muchas burlas de parte de los niños y las niñas a ella, incluso los no-maestro de la escuela sentían pena por su persona._

 _Opal en pocas palabras era el objeto de burlas de casi todos los jóvenes de Zaofu._

 _Jamás se quejó de las burlas de las cuales era objetivo, en realidad hacía poco caso de lo que decían sobre ella y se limitaba a aprender, cosa para la que todos estaban allí. Aunque aparentemente no se percataban de que no estaban allí para burlarse de ella._

 _Pero llegaron ellas, cinco chicas tres grados arriba de ella, para ese entonces Opal tenía escasos 12 años, mientras que ellas tendrían entre 15 y 16 años, fue entonces que su vida se convirtió en un infierno. Sus bravuconas eran todas maestras, dos de ellas maestros tierra y metal bastante talentosas, otra de ellas era maestro fuego y las últimas dos maestros agua, Opal difícilmente tenía momentos de calma, todo el tiempo libre lo pasaba cuidando sus espaldas._

 _Esas chicas se encargaban de molestarle, primero en los recesos solo le quitaban el almuerzo como todo bravucón, después le llamaban por apodos degradantes pero todo fue en aumento hasta que un día decidieron llevársela a la parte trasera de los edificios donde le dieron un par de jalones de pelo y unos golpes suaves.  
Ese fue el primer paso para llegar al grado de golpearla hasta que llorara suplicándoles que la dejaran en paz, solo entonces las maestro agua curaban sus golpes de forma superficial, no se apreciaban pero ella podía sentir el dolor de su cuerpo._

— _Nadie va a creerte que te hemos golpeado, ni siquiera tienes marcas— Se burló una maestra metal mirando su torso libre de heridas._

— _Además ¿cómo podríamos herirte? eres la hija de la gran matriarca, te debemos respeto— Dijo otra de ellas con un tono meloso y burlesco, mientras terminaba de quitar un moretón de su brazo._

 _Y esa era la rutina de casi todos los días, no lo hacían diario porque como todo buen verdugo debían mantener a su víctima con miedo siempre, con la ansiedad de lo que harían, cuando y como, siempre eran lugares distintos donde le torturaban, porque si frecuentaban uno solo serían descubiertas, así que se ponían creativas con periodicidad._

 _No fue hasta un día saliendo de la escuela se la llevaron a un lugar más lejano que los habituales, estaban saliendo de la escuela e incluso de los límites de la ciudad, cuando cruzaban ocultándose de los guardias le tapó la boca la maestro fuego que respondía al nombre de Azhel. Se encontraba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo tanto que cuando llegaron a un claro y la soltaron intentó huir siendo detenida rápidamente por las gemelas Tai y Tei, su pies estaban atrapados en roca, pronto sus manos fueron aprisionadas juntas con metal control._

 _Entonces lo entendió todo por eso durante una semana y media no la tocaron, no la molestaron y solo la observaban, se mantenían al acecho constante de ella. Comenzó a temer por su vida al ver que se mantenían serenas y calmadas, la primera en actuar fue Tai._

— _¿Qué se siente ser la desgracia de tú familia?— Se acercó sujetando su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos— Tú madre deseo una niña con tantas fuerzas, pero quizás ahora desea haber tenido un niño pero que fuese maestro que mantuviera el apellido Beifong en alto._

— _Eso es mentira… Mi madre me ama— Argumentó soltando un grito al sentir algo frío y duro enredándose en su cuello._

— _Hoy serás nuestro muñeco de práctica para algunas técnicas…— Murmuró contra su oído._

— _N-No me hagan daño, se los pido— Las miró con miedo._

 _El metal no solo se enredó en su cuello sino también contra su cintura y por el pecho a la altura de sus axilas, acto seguido comenzó a sentir como esos aros de metal comenzaban a cerrarse contra su cuerpo, pronto en la zona de su pecho se manifestó un dolor agudo y prolongado, en su cuello la presión causaba que se asfixiara lentamente, mientras que su manos clamaban por descanso a causa del dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación, quiso gritar, implorar, pedir ayuda pero no le salía la voz. Se detuvieron cuando casi perdía la vista y la dejaron recuperar el oxígeno. Cuando se encontró con más vida un golpe veloz impactó contra su estómago, se trataba de una roca del tamaño de un toronja, a esa le siguieron más trozos de piedra hasta que se tragó el poco orgullo que poseía. Cayendo de rodillas hacía adelante, pero no tardó Tai en enderezarla por el agarre de sus manos con su metal control_

 _Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, respiraba con cansancio, de su boca salía un delgado hilo de sangre no obstante quería mantenerse fuerte, siempre lo intentaba pero comprobó que no era valiente como su madre, sus hermanos o la misma Kuvira, era débil, por eso ellas se aprovechaban de sus flaquezas.  
Salió de sus reflexiones al notar Azhel se acercó a ella, notó sus lágrimas y las limpió con sus pulgares._

— _Shhh, no llores Opal, somos amigas ¿No es así?— Una de sus manos paso por su muslo, su estómago y su pecho hasta llegar al aro de metal que ahora mismo la mantenía erguida, una llama salió de su dedo— Te haremos sentir mejor_

— _No por favor— Miró a la joven que amenazaba con tocar el metal con el fuego de su dedo._

— _No te haremos daño linda, solo estamos jugando un poco…— Comentó con una voz cargada de sadismo— Al final siempre te curamos, si no nos importaras te dejaríamos así… No seas malagradecida._

 _Tocó por fin el metal que conforme se calentaba causaba gemidos y gritos de dolor en la menor que hasta ese momento luchaba por liberarse inútilmente, no tenía escapatoria como siempre, nadie iba a salvarla de su tormento… O eso creyó._

 _De momento una roca impactó de lleno contra Azhel abatiéndola contra el suelo, todas se colocaron a la defensiva y Opal cayó al suelo de rodillas al tener sus piernas inmovilizadas, la figura salió de los arbustos tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaban inmovilizadas contra el suelo cuando esta aterrizó._

 _Las gemelas las liberaron a todas y comenzaron a atacar a la joven, por sus ropas se notaba que era una guardia de Zaofu, pero no sintieron miedo, comenzaron a atacarla, ella esquivaba con maestría sus ataques y primero inmovilizó a las dos maestras agua usando los cables de metal para luego ocuparse de las tres restantes._

 _La maestro fuego intentaba a cualquier costa herir a la guardia, cuando notó que esta las esquivaba bien a todas lanzó una llamara contra Opal que indefensa no podía esquivarla. La guardia corrió para interponerse abrazando el cuerpo de la chica para protegerla de la llamarada, hizo una mueca de dolor pero en cuanto se recuperó del ataque liberó sus pies de la tierra y la colocó detrás de un árbol para regresar a la batalla_

 _Las dos maestras agua estaban libres ahora, de manera en que la lucha era con la injusta cantidad de cinco contra una._

— _Así que te ha enviado la matriarca— Se burlaron las gemelas._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? somos más, te superamos en número— Habló con certeza la maestro agua._

— _Y en fuerza— Argumentó la maestro fuego._

— _Yo sé quién eres— La reconoció la última maestro agua— Eres la niña que adoptó la matriarca, a quien dejó de lado al nacer Opal._

— _Así que eso eres… Una abandonada— Se burló Tai lanzado en su contra una piedra directo a su abdomen esquivándola de pronto con un salto a un lado._

 _Al aterrizar fue atacada de nuevo con picos de hielo defendiéndose usando los guanteletes de la armadura colocando los brazos juntos contra su rostro._

— _Podríamos vencerte fácilmente— Exclamó la maestro fuego lanzando llamaradas contra la guardia— Y luego seguirla torturando pero frente a tus ojos, imagina los titulares de los periódicos, Guardia tortura a la hija de Suyin Beifong._

— _Nos quitaríamos toda la culpa de encima— Sonrió Tei._

 _Kuvira las miró sorprendida de que tanta maldad estuviera presente en esas jóvenes, por lo que dejó de contenerse, no quería dañarlas pero entonces se dio cuenta que para ganar esa batalla y llevar a salvo a Opal debía luchar._

 _Se cuadró frente a ellas, su mirada se volvió oscura por un minuto el cual fue suficiente para que con un pisotón sobre el suelo hiciera que este se levantara bajo sus pies haciéndolas caer, proceso que fue suficientes para atar contra un árbol a la maestro fuego y las maestro agua con los cables de metal._

 _Cuando las gemelas reaccionaron no tuvieron tiempo de ayudar a sus amigas pues la guardia lanzaba placas de metal en su contra con tal habilidad que solo podían esquivar y desviarlas.  
Kuvira sonrió de medio lado, eran en verdad tiernas, dos mocosas proclamándose maestros tierra y metal por saber mover un poco de material, ambas juntas comenzaron a lanzarle rocas a la guardia del tamaño de sandías que lograba esquivar con facilidad, dos renacuajas no se comparaban a un prodigio del control metal y tierra._

 _Con rapidez saltó girando contra el suelo al esquivar una roca de gran tamaño y cuando se puso de pie de sus manos salieron dos placas que se las empujaron por su cuello hasta un árbol donde quedaron clavadas._

— _Ahora, si las veo mover un solo dedo juro que no tendré piedad de aplastar sus cuellos— Advirtió apretando el metal alrededor de sus cuellos levemente— Sus inútiles vidas no son importantes para mí, el objetivo era encontrar a la hija de la matriarca para llevarla sana y salva a su hogar. Y si para eso debo decir que asesiné dos menores lo diré, no crean que iré a prisión por eso— Se acercó con frialdad y una a una comenzó a esposar a las chicas con esposas de platino._

 _Una vez terminó se acercó con Opal quien adolorida se abrazó a su cuello escondiendo su rostro en su pecho._

— _Debiste decirme que ellas te molestaban Opal… Debiste pararlas cuando las cosas aún no eran tan graves— Murmuró acariciando sus cabellos._

— _Tenía miedo…— Sollozó suavemente._

— _Y yo temía por tú vida, cuando descubrí todo esto tenía miedo de llegar tarde… Se todo lo que te hicieron durante mucho tiempo y créeme lo van a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así, y no solo porque eres hija de Suyin, lo que ha sucedido fue un crimen terrible— Aseveró arrullando a la chica_

— _Lo siento… Por no ser valiente como tú… Ellas querían… dañarte— Sollozó._

— _No lo lograron…._

— _Pero las quemadas en tu espalda._

— _No es grave, sanará rápido— Sonrió tratando de darle seguridad._

 _La capitana dejó allí a las jóvenes y envió soldados por ellas, mientras que Opal fue llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería de la casa mayor, donde el médico la sano casi por completo.  
Suyin mientras tanto estaba tan asustada pero aliviada por tener a Opal con ella y que no hubiera pasado a mayores y agradeció a la capitana de sobremanera haber salvado a Opal._

 _Y al final las jóvenes terminaron siendo encerradas en sus casas mientras eran mayores, cuando fueran mayores serían encerradas en la prisión de Zaofu, con una condena de 15 años puesto que habían cometido un crimen, intento de homicidio, secuestro y tortura._

Se alejó a la cocina a comer algo ella igual, esos recuerdos lograron estremecerla. Al terminar se recostó en uno de los sillones para dormir un poco, vigilaría el estado de salud de la guardia toda la noche sin importar que su madre fuera a reprocharle luego, si a ella no le interesaba Kuvira, pues a menor sí.

Al día siguiente constató que la guardia se veía mejor pero ella la obligaría a permanecer en cama y a pesar de sus protestas así lo hizo, le hizo de almorzar, comer y cenar ahora que se encontraba más dispuesta.  
Aun así fue cuidada con toda su dedicación hasta el día siguiente que la guardia pudo ponerse en pie ella misma para ir a ducharse y ponerse su uniforme. La guardia levantó en brazos a la joven que dormía en la orilla de su cama y la recostó en la propia.  
Se marchó dejando a la menor bien arropada y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambas, se sentía perfectamente sana así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era prepararle el desayuno a Opal y dejarla descansar luego de todo el empeño que puso en cuidar de ella.

La menor despertó luego de un rato, al darse cuenta de su entorno comenzó a buscar con la mirada ansiosa a la joven guardia, no la encontró así que se levantó sin demora a buscarla hasta que la miró en la cocina bebiendo café

—Buenos días— La miró Kuvira con una sonrisa

—Deberías seguir descansando— Suspiró Opal.

—Me he sentido mejor, por eso me levanté a ducharme y preparé desayuno para dos— La llevó hasta el comedor tomando su mano— Anda siéntate— Le abrió la silla para ayudarle a sentarse.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya Kuvira— Suspiró sentándose.

—Solo a veces— Sonrió sentándose frente a ella— Bien, vamos a comer— La miró con calma.

* * *

Luego de aquellos días en descanso volvió a su puesto, parecía que la matriarca estaba más que contenta de que regresara puesto que se acercaba una fecha importante y necesitaba de ella y Aiwei para poder resolver sus problemas.  
Aunque cabe destacar que esa fecha importante se trataba nada más ni menos que del cumpleaños número 15 de la hija de la matriarca, quien deseaba hacer una gran fiesta pero primero tendría que hacer una cacería de pistas por Zaofu para llegar a su regalo. Tanto como matriarca como muchos soldados estaban enfocados en organizar la fiesta de la joven, especialmente Kuvira que había comenzado a buscar su regalo propio para la joven, ella tenía una gran idea en mente y ni Suyin ni nadie iba a interferir con lo que tenía planeado.

Los días comenzaban a volverse tan ocupados que apenas y podía respirar entre que consiguiera cosas e invitara personas, hasta que tres días antes de la fecha que esperaban la matriarca le dijo que debía mantener ocupada a su hija un día antes de su cumpleaños para que lograran acabar de adornar los jardines y después acompañarla durante todo el trayecto de la búsqueda de su regalo.

El día antes de su cumpleaños por la mañana el jardín era arreglado con lámparas de cristal, se levantó temprano y se duchó para ir al cuarto de la menor a recogerla.

— ¿Opal?— Llamó a su puerta con calma.

—Adelante— Gritó desde adentro.

Tal fue su sorpresa al verla solo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez y cepillando su cabello con calma. La guardia no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer así que decidió evitar mirar las bien torneadas piernas de la morena y se concentró en su rostro.

—Opal… Yo quería saber si después de desayunar tienes planes ¿los tienes?— La miró la guardia manteniendo la calma.

—No ninguno.

—Bueno entonces me gustaría invitarte de paseo— Sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— La miró sorprendida— ¿Hoy no tienes trabajo?

—Bueno tu madre me ha dado el día libre, así que quisiera pasarlo contigo ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría, entonces espérame en el comedor, iré en cuanto me vista— Sonrió la menor.

—Excelente— Sonrió la guardia saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de los aposentos de la chica Beifong caminó hasta llegar al comedor donde soltó un suspiro de alivio, por alguna razón se sintió de sobremanera nerviosa al pedirle eso a la chica, era como pedirle una cita y aunque de alguna manera sabía de Opal gustaba de ella y ella misma correspondía los sentimientos, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Era más natural que se sintiera así, ya sabía que la matriarca tenía sospechas de lo que sucedía, además su mente y corazón eran un desastre completo, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba tan enamorada, era abrumador sabiendo que sus pasiones iban dirigidas a la menor de los Beifong, eran tantos sentimientos que su cerebro actuaba como un freno cada que tenía impulsos y deseaba ser imprudente incluso irrespetuosa con la chica. Se contenía, su trabajo sin embargo era ser un bloque de hielo imperturbable.  
A pesar de todo seguía siendo un soldado y Opal era algo similar a una princesa aunque su sistema no fuera una jerarquía. Zaofu la ciudad donde todos eran libres de ser como quisieran y se apoya para dar su máximo potencial… Zaofu el lugar donde debía tener cuidado con el enamorarse de una chica, una mujer y además de eso una probablemente prohibida por la máxima autoridad de la ciudad. Se quitó el casco y decidió que lo mejor sería ir con chef. Caminó del comedor a la cocina y le pidió al chef el desayuno para ella y Opal, notando que el rudo hombre le miró con curiosidad para luego sonreír con picardía.

— ¿Tú y Opal desayunarán juntas?— Sonrió mientras comenzaba a guisar huevos con lo que parecía ser cerdo-oveja.

—Sí, así es— Miró al hombre.

—Me parece lindo que luego de años se vuelvan más unidas— Admitió.

—Es grato, si— Asintió la guardia— Me gustaría seguir charlando pero debo ver si Opal ya ha llegado al comedor.

Y así lo hizo, se encaminó para mirar si la Joven ya había llegado notando su indiscutible ausencia a menos de que Opal se hubiese vuelto invisible, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de metal y comenzó a recordar, sus memorias llegaban una tras otra como olas del mar, pero ella no era del tipo de personas que gustaban de darle la espalda al mar, lo recibía de frente e intentaba que no dañara su vida, al menos no más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Opal con una túnica diferente a las que normalmente utilizaba, era de una color verde pino uniforme, tenía las mangas cortas, un cinturón de piel se ajustaba en su cintura y había bordados de metal en la parte de abajo de la túnica, el cuello tenía detalles cuadrados y sus pantalones eran de color gris aperlado.

—No sabía si ponerme está túnica, es nueva y jamás la había estrenado— Admitió la joven.

—Deberías haberla usado antes, se te ve muy linda en verdad— Le sonrió la guardia.

— ¿En serio eso crees? — La miró con un ligero rubor en su piel.

—Sí, me gusta como la luces— Le ayudó a sentarse a un lado de con ella.

—Gracias— Miró a la guardia

Chef y los cocineros comenzaron a ponerles la mesa a las dos chicas con un sinfín de platillos de todo tipo, desde jugos exóticos hasta panecillos y dulces para el postre.  
Las dos jóvenes comieron con calma, al final dieron las gracias a Chef y caminaron a la salida de la casa mayor pasando primero por la sala de la casa mayor donde Wing y Wei comenzaron a molestar a ambas jóvenes indicando que "Se veían como una pareja casada y amargada", claro que esto con el único fin de molestar a Opal a sabiendas de que la mayor que ellos gustaba de la guardia y quizás darle un pequeño empujón a la de ojos olivas en caso de que no se hubiera percatado de la atracción que sentía Opal.

—Debes disculparlos, son unos idiotas.

—Técnicamente trabajo también para ellos, así que no puedo quejarme— Comentó distraída.

— ¿Qué haremos?— Le preguntó.

—Podría llevarte a que conozcas un lugar muy lindo— Sonrió la guardia— Te gustará, aunque primero deberíamos pasar al mercado a comprar un par de cosas— Razonó cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaban.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por algún posible peligro?

—No lo creo— Aseguró la guardia— Además no estarás sola, irás conmigo.

—Por eso nace mi preocupación— Bromeó la menor.

Kuvira la miró con cierto desconcierto y continuó caminando con calma. En el mercado la guardia compro un par de panes recién hechos, queso de vaca-Oveja, miel y un par de cantimploras llenas de agua.

—Casi puedo imaginar que me llevarás a acampar— Comentó la menor.

—Algo similar…

— ¿Siempre debes ser tan enigmática?

—Si— Contestó con simpleza— De no ser así sería muy aburrido todo.

Caminaron por al menos dos horas hasta que se adentraron en los bosques de Zaofu, la guardia guiaba sin soltar la mano de la menor con un aire protector que le parecía enternecedor a Opal y la hacía sentir como una princesa con su caballero más fiel.  
Llegaron finalmente a un claro con una alta montaña donde una cascada caía por tres niveles, en el claro había abetos y altos cedros, arbustos con bayas salvajes y algunas frutas más, por el agua nadaban salmones, peces de distintos tamaños, langostinos y camarones de río.

—Este lugar es hermoso— Sonrió la joven arrodillándose para meter su mano en el agua cristalina.

—Sí, lo descubrí no hace mucho— Suspiró— Me gusta venir aquí.

—Eso explica porque desapareces de Zaofu durante la mayoría de tus días libres— Razonó la Beifong.

—Suelo venir aquí, estás en lo correcto— Se sentó a la orilla del río junto a la joven y se quitó las botas

—Siempre he tenido una duda— La acompañó Opal a sumergir los pies en el agua— Si la base del control en los maestros tierra ésta en los pies ¿Por qué usan calzado? ¿Es muy diferente hacer control con y sin zapatos?

— ¿Y porque no se lo has preguntado a tu madre? Quizás ella tenga mejores respuesta que yo.

—Porque ella me diría algo como; cada maestro tierra es libre de hacer su control como sea su esencia sin someterse a arcaicos sistemas y métodos de la tierra control cariño— Le imitó —Y no deseo una charla motivacional

Kuvira no pudo evitar reír divertida por la imagen sumamente satírica en la que hablo de su madre y sonrió.

—Es verdad, te hubiera contestado eso.

—Entiendo que ella disfruta de la libertad y que la considera básica pero, no por eso debe hablar de la técnica de esa manera— Suspiró con cansancio.

—Déjala, así es y la amas de esa manera Opal— Sonrió la maestra metal.

—Lo sé, a final de cuentas es mi madre— Suspiró— Pero eso no te librara de contestar mis preguntas.

Ambas jóvenes luego de hablar mucho rato se quedaron disfrutando del silencio y el agua del río corriendo, la maestra metal colocó su mano sobre la de ella con calma y al ver que la menor no la retiró sonrió con sosiego.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzaban a tener hambre y la mayor sacó ambos panes, les coloco las rebanadas de queso y bayas silvestres encima de ellas, le dio un trozo a Opal y otro para ella.

—Es lindo salir de todo y pasar un rato en la naturaleza, a pesar de tener tantos jardines en Zaofu no se compara a esto— Sonrió Opal— Sin ofender pero, tanto metal me parece antinatural.

—No te preocupes, a veces hasta yo me canso de eso— Suspiró— Y de muchas cosas más— Se recostó sobre el césped.

— ¿Y qué tipo de cosas te molestan?— La miró sentada.

—Si te lo dijera quizás perdería mi trabajo— Soltó una risa melancólica.

—Mi madre ¿no es eso?— Suspiró y tomó una de las manos de Kuvira pasando sus dedos por las palmas de sus manos.

—En parte…— Razonó prestando atención a las nubes.

Las manos de Kuvira eran rudas al tacto, tenía cayos, cortadas y resequedad en ellas, pero eran fuertes ella misma lo había comprobado muchas veces, la de ojos olivas tenía más fuerza que mucho hombres que hubiera conocido antes.

—Cuéntame— Le pidió Opal

—Si te lo dijera todo pensarías que odio a Suyin y créeme que no es así— colocó su brazo libre sobre su rostro.

—Sin embargo así debería ser, mi madre te ha hecho mucho daño— Constató.

—No eres la única a la cual molestaban…

—A mí por no ser un maestro y a ti por lo que hizo mi madre...

No hubo necesidad de confirmarlo porque Opal no lo hacía, era verdad las dos habían sufrido mucho y su sufrimiento se encontraba ligado uno al de la otra, como si Suyin de manera indirecta les hubiera causado a la dos el mismo dolor.

Las jóvenes pasaron el día entero en el bosque hasta que cayó más la tarde y se encaminaron a Zaofu, llegaron cuando los capullos ya estaban cerrados pero con la influencia de Kuvira lograron entrar, Opal llegó y entró a su casa de puntillas esperando no ser descubierta hasta que se encendió la luz de la sala.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?— La miró la matriarca— ¿Y por qué llegas hasta ahora?

La verdad era que Opal había sido muy tonta por pensar que su madre no la descubriría, no recordaba el minúsculo detalle de que podía sentir sus vibraciones, maldijo internamente su estupidez al olvidarlo y se acercó a su madre.

—Yo… pasé el día entero con Kuvira…— Admitió— Estuvimos en el bosque y se nos hizo tarde en el camino de regreso.

— ¿Se fueron tan lejos?— La miró impasible.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué te preocupas si fui con la capitana de Zaofu? Tú misma lo dijiste, Kuvira es un prodigio, no entiendo a qué se debe tu preocupación.

La matriarca se quedó un momento en silencio escrutando a su hija y dio un pesado suspiro, después de todo eso de que Kuvira pasara más tiempo con su hija sería por un día más y la devolvería a sus labores habituales, de ser posible muy lejos de ella.

—Hija, no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti— Tocó su hombro con calma— Te amo y es normal que si no llegabas me sintiera inquieta, pero que bueno que has regresado sana y salva, ver a dormir, buenas noches cariño— Besó su frente para regresar a sus aposentos.

La más joven solo se quedó mirando como su madre desaparecía en los pasillos y decidió que era hora de irse ella igual a la cama, había sido un día largo y maravilloso, le gustaba pasar tiempo con la guardia, escucharla reír, que le contara cosas, Kuvira comenzaba a adentrarse en su corazón lentamente. Eso le gustaba y a la vez le aterraba.

Una vez que estuvo en su cama comenzó a pensar con aire soñador como podrían ser las cosas con la guardia a su lado, era claro que estaba asustada de haberse enamorado así, su primer amor y sobre todo una chica, mayor que ella, sin mencionar las tensiones que ya tenía por si sola con su madre, era tan increíble pero a la vez tan predecible, ella sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a enamorar de la chica… era más que lógico.

 _Cerró los ojos con cansancio abandonándose al sueño en el cual estuvo en un limbo etéreo donde se encontraba esa mujer, la que le robaba el aliento pero sus ropas eran distintas, más femeninas y su cabello iba suelto, ella danzaba de manera hipnótica a sus ojos y sintió el impulso de tocarla. Cada que intentaba atraparla ella se alejaba de sus manos._

 _Movía sus caderas de manera en la que solo había visto cuando paseaba por las clases de danza de su madre, ella sonreía con malicia cada que podía se acercaba y la sujetaba por la cintura, subía su manos por su torso y se inclinaba contra su cuello sintiendo su aliento. Las sensaciones de que la mujer bailara para ella de esa forma tan erótica y se alejara cuando quería tocarla eran demasiado para ella._

 _Entonces saltó sobre ella cuando se sintió abrumada por la cercanía, cayeron sobre una cama de flores, era un campo lleno de flores amarillas y pequeñas. La observó su rostro, su piel blanca, esos ojos olivas de mirada profunda, notó su nariz que era ligeramente grande pero adecuada a su rostro largo, toda esa belleza enmarcada por un lunar justo debajo de su ojo. Sentía tantas ganas de probar su piel, se inclinó sobre su cuello e inhaló ella olía a almizcle y madera de cedro, con delicadeza, con el deseo que llenaba sus sentidos abrió su boca para dar un suave mordisco sobre su piel sacando una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de la guardia.  
No se detuvo ahí pues continuó tranzando un camino de besos hasta su mandíbula hurtando poco a poco el perfume de su piel. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a escuchar la melodía de los jadeos y gemidos de su acompañante._

 _Sentía como el fuego incendiaba su ser, se sentía agitada y con una humedad creciente en su entrepiernas, con la anticipación a lo que iba a suceder, siguió bajando ahora de su mandíbula a su clavícula quitándole de a poco las prendas superiores, la blusa y el sostén, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al ver esa desnudez, admiró su abdomen plano y ejercitado, su cintura delgada, femenina, sonrió con lascivia al notar sus senos redondos de tamaño mediano para hundirse en el nacimiento de estos, quería probar cada centímetro de su piel._

— _Opal… Despierta— Dijo por fin la guardia— Despierta._

La voz de ella misma la incitó a despertar y se encontró con el hecho de que dormía, escuchaba la voz detrás de la puerta, llamando con golpes sutiles, la oscuridad aún llenaba Zaofu puesto a que aún no se abrían los capullos.

—Opal despierta— Llamaba a la puerta la guardia

La joven notó que entre sus piernas aún predominaba cierta humedad así que sin levantarse alzó la voz.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— suspiró— Anda pasa

La guardia entró a la habitación con calma y escrutó a la joven.

—Buenos días, me envió tu madre quiere que te acompañe a través de una búsqueda del tesoro que comenzara en tu restaurant favorito— Sonrió la guardia— Así que prepárate con esto—Le dejó un paquete enredado en uno de los muebles para salir acto seguido de la habitación —Te esperaré en la sala— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Opal no pudo evitar quedarse callada y pensativa por la rapidez con la cual le había explicado las cosas la guardia, además de como pasó de soñar con un encuentro erótico a tenerla en la puerta de su habitación, incluso pensó que por un momento su mirada se dirigía a los pechos de la guardia que a pesar de las ropas que usaba podía imaginárselos, se sentía una pervertida total. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y decidió mejor darse una ducha con agua fría para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

* * *

Fue hasta la sala a esperar a la menor de los Beifong y suspiró tratando de calmarse, sacó de sus ropas una pequeña caja para contemplarla con tranquilidad, estaba tan nerviosa de darle aquel objeto.

Guardó la caja en sus pantalones y suspiró apoyada contra una pared, pensaba tanto en lo que le sucedía y por alguna razón quería arrancarse el corazón, se estaba volviendo loca de amor, sentía que de alguna manera seguía en Zaofu gracias a esa joven de ojos serenos y vivaces.

Y pensó « ¿Qué haré si un día se marcha? ¿Acaso podría irme con ella?» Se quedó sumida en su pensamientos tratando de encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, quería sentirse segura de estar haciendo lo correcto enamorándose de la hija de la matriarca y aunque las cosas apuntaban a lo negativo ella quería aferrarse a esa ilusión, a la bella quimera que significaba Opal en su vida.

Pronto la miró salir de entre los pasillos mirando como el vestido que había elegido para la chica le lucía tan bien, le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de color amarillo verdoso con un listón blanco amarrado en la cintura, de escote redondo y corte imperio. Sonrió, la morena se veía hermosa con esa ropa.

— ¿Me veo bien?— Preguntó a la guardia con inseguridad.

—Te ves hermosa— Admitió.

—Gracias— Miró a Kuvira— Tu regalo es hermoso, me gusta mucho el vestido — Admitió.

—No hay de que, me alegra que te gustara— Sonrió mirándola— Lo mejor será irnos a tu restaurante favorito.

—Eso queda al sur de la ciudad— Suspiró.

—Así es pero ahí comienza nuestra búsqueda— Le ofreció su brazo con galantería y delicadeza— Andando.

Así fue como se enfrascaron en la búsqueda del tesoro las dos juntas, con pistas que entre las dos comenzaron a resolver, se dirigían a varios lugares, primero del sur de Zaofu al este, del este al centro, del centro de nuevo al este y del este al sur para nuevamente volver al centro, hasta que encontraron la penúltima pista.

—"Ahora que han llegado hasta aquí, acudan dónde llega el ocaso y se refleja donde el conocimiento yace" —Entonó Kuvira la pista.

—El sol se oculta por el oeste…— Meditó— ¿Qué lugar relacionado con conocimiento se encuentra en la zona oeste?

— ¿La biblioteca?— Pensó la guardia

—Es verdad el sol inunda la biblioteca antes de que los domos cierren— Se alegró la menor.

Ambas se dirigieron a la zona oeste de Zaofu, no tardaron demasiado tomando en cuenta que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, llegaron a la biblioteca que en una de las dos estatuas de tejones-topo que había en la entrada tenía entre las garras atorado un sobre.

—Debemos llegar hasta allí— Señaló Opal.

—Yo iré por el— Suspiró la guardia comenzando a escalar por la estatua notando de inmediato que el metal se encontraba muy caliente— Demonios— Murmuró tratando de no soltarse… Ya casi— Gruñó estirándose a alcanzar el sobre.

—Tú puedes— La alentó la menor.

La guardia comenzó a balancearse en el brazo contrario del tejón-topo y se soltó cuando consiguió suficiente velocidad para llegar al otro brazo donde se impulsó para no colgar de este alcanzando a sentarse en el brazo, comenzó a estirarse hasta que tomó el sobre y brincó desde el brazo al suelo exhalando con cansancio.

—La última pista— la miró la mayor dándole el sobre.

—Veamos— Abrió el sobre y sacó la pista de su interior— "¿Por qué no terminas por el comienzo?"

—A tu casa— La miró Kuvira.

—Sabes, no debí hacerme tanta ilusión, era claro que esto terminaría en casa— Sonrió y suspiró con cansancio sujetando la mano de la guardia— Pero al menos hemos tenido un lindo día ¿no?

—Si— Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas tomaron un tren magnético y llegaron a la casa de la matriarca, la casa estaba desierta pero al llegar al jardín la chica morena fue sorprendida por voces que exclamaban "Sorpresa" al verla salir por la puerta al jardín.

Ella miraba toda la fiesta con sorpresa, era lindo, había personas que ella apreciaba, su familia pero cuando fue saludada por todos ellos, los nobles invitados y más personas que dejó de encontrar a otra persona que apreciaba, ni siquiera notó cuando se alejó de su lado, pero no podía huir de la fiesta ahora.

Trató de pensar que la mujer volvería, que estaba cansada, pero no llegó, la fiesta se extendió hasta las dos de la madrugada hasta que todos los invitados se fueron ella y su familia se dispusieron a descansar, pero la verdad era que no fue a descansar se quedó despierta, pensando en la guardia y su repentina desaparición.

Se levantó, quería buscarla, hablar con ella y así que salió de su habitación en busca de la guardia.

* * *

Kuvira sabía que al abrir esa puerta su día con Opal se habría terminado, solo dejó a la joven salir primero y cuando comenzaron las felicitaciones a la cumpleañera se alejó caminando con pasos tranquilos y suaves. Podía escuchar el sonido de la fiesta pero la verdad era que no quería estar allí.

Ahora mismo daba un recorrido por la casa mayor y entre ese miró el balcón, ese balcón le evocaba tantos recuerdos, se quedó allí mirando el desastre que había quedado de la fiesta. Sacó de sus bolsillos la caja y la abrió mirando la joya, ¿Por qué no se la había obsequiado desde antes de la fiesta? Así se sentiría menos mal.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se pasó una mano por el cabello guardando de cuenta nueva la caja en sus bolsillos. Dio un profundo suspiró y ser perdió en los pensamientos hasta que escucho pasos, se puso alerta y a la defensiva, se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Opal— Murmuró confundida— ¿Ocurre algo?— La miró— Deberías estar dormida.

—Tú igual— Le respondió con rapidez.

—Sabes bien que yo no puedo dormir…— Suspiró— Además me corresponde la guardia nocturna.

— ¿Por qué no te vi en la fiesta?— La miró con indignación.

—No era mi lugar— Suspiró.

—Lo era, porque yo quería tenerte conmigo— Se justificó.

—Si, pero otra cosa es lo que tu madre desea— Sonrió con melancolía— Además, muchas personas querían hablarte y muchos chicos conocerte.

—No me sentí cómoda sin ti a mí lado— La observó con recelo.

—Lo siento en verdad Opal— Se disculpó la guardia mirando por el balcón.

—A veces quisiera odiarte pero no puedo— Admitió.

Se hundieron en un silencio profundo, la guardia sabía que era su momento de entregarle el regalo a la chica Beifong, se quedó pensando cómo decirlo, como entregárselo y solo se dio la vuelta mirándola.

—Opal, yo no encontraba un momento adecuado hoy para darte esto— Sacó la cajita— Es un pequeño presente de mi parte— Se la entregó— Espero que te guste— Sonrió.

La más baja tomo la cajita y la abrió mirando con sorpresa la pequeña flor de doce pétalos echa de oro macizo, sonrió y miró a la mayor con dulzura.

—Me encanta Kuvira— Se lanzó a abrazarla— Es muy hermoso.

—Déjame ponértelo— Se ofreció la guardia tomando el collar.

Opal le dio la espalda dejando que la más alta se lo colocará con tranquilidad y cuando lo sintió lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos.

—Me gusta— Sonrió la menor.

—Me alegra mucho…— La miró, sin poder evitarlo una de sus manos se dirigió a su mejilla— Yo… Opal, desde que te robe ese beso, no puedo evitar pensar en ti.

—Yo también pienso en ti Kuvira— Sonrió la menor.

—Quisiera que… fuéramos algo más— Murmuró— Quiero que seas mi novia— Sonrió— Esto es tan nuevo para mí como imagino lo debe ser para ti.

—Kuvira…— La miró sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos— Si quiero, quiero ser tu novia.

—Te quiero Opal— Se inclinó sintiendo el roce sus labios con los de la chica, la menor cerró el espacio entre ambas y compartieron un tierno beso.

Se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, ambas sabían lo difícil de tener esa relación, había tantas consecuencias, tantos impedimentos pero en ese momento ellas querían ser la imposibilidad hecha realidad.

Las dos jóvenes se miraban entre la oscuridad tenue y se besaron de nuevo, solo un beso casto y dulce, la guardia se inclinó sobre la menor y le susurró al oído.

—Mi flor de garambullo… Te escoltaré a tú habitación, debes ir a dormir.

No notaron ni siquiera que a lo lejos tenían un espectador que había visto ese beso, sus cabellos canos relucían en la oscuridad y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron, mientras una sonrisa cínica nacía en sus labios.

—Eso sí que no…— Murmuró.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas De Autor:** _Bueno, la verdad es que esto originalmente iba a ser solo un capítulo y ya, hasta ahí pero luego las ideas comenzaron a llegar y todo eso y al final decidí que iban a ser tres capítulos aunque el tercero si irá surgiendo conforme me lleguen ideas._

 _Ahora al final de esto quiero tocar quizás dos o tres temas, el primero;_

 _Eso que tengo yo por escribir cosas que para otros podría parecer "violentas", claro que hablando de lo que le hacen las chicas mayores a Opal, pero también tengo fics en los que uso la violencia física como un tema recurrente, sep me entró de la nada ganas de aclarar algo.  
En esta particular ocasión tuve antojo de escribir algo así porque sucedió en las semanas que escribía esto el caso de un joven universitario que mataron durante una novatada en una Universidad Rural, me ardió la sangre enormemente cuando lo escuche y po termine plasmándolo aquí, si algo me molesta de sobremanera es eso, el ahora y modernamente llamado bullying, quizás porque yo lo viví pero a diferencia de la sarta de tonterías que dicen de eso, bueno muchas veces hay dos formas de liberarse, lo haces tú o lo hacen tus compañeros, tristemente es así._

 _Otro tema que quería tocar, pues bueno estoy disfrutando mucho de este fic, por alguna razón me causa demasiada paz escribirlo y me alegra mucho, si bien no tengo muchos lectores (nunca los he tenido en realidad) me hace feliz saber que esto lo hago por gusto y si a alguien le agrada lo que escribí eso me hace sentir dichosa._

 _Y bueno esto es sin importancia pero luego de escribir esto me enferme como Kuvira y yo en plan de ¿Qué demonios pasa con esto?_

 _Y sin más que decir, si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer y pues despedirme hasta la próxima que actualice este fic que no aseguro que sea pronto, porque tengo otros proyectos en puerta._


End file.
